Entre nous
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Reddington est inquiet, il sent que quelque chose va se produire. Au même moment, Elizabeth Keen échappe à la vigilance de son suiveur. Se retrouvant seuls tous les deux, Red et Lizzie vont se dévoiler un peu plus l'un à l'autre. "Entre nous" ou comment apprécier le présent, comprendre le passé et se préparer pour l'avenir. - Lizzington - Spoilers S2.
1. Chapter 1

_ Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que je ne crois pas que la série évoluera vers une romance entre Elizabeth Keen et Raymond Reddington. Ensuite, je dois avouer que je suis plutôt une adepte de la relation filiale entre Red et Lizzie. Mais, ceci étant dit, j'ai eu envie d'écrire ce Lizzington, en envisageant Red à la fois comme un protecteur, un mentor et plus. Alors, à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez..._

**Entre nous**

CHAPITRE 1 : Un refuge en Russie

Ce soir, Red avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il essayait de joindre Liz sur son téléphone portable mais elle ne répondait pas. Il avait alors contacté son suiveur.

— C'est à propos de l'agent Keen.

— Monsieur ?

— Vous l'avez en visuel actuellement ?

— Oui. Je suis dans l'immeuble de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle est rentrée, il y a environ une heure.

— Que fait-elle ?

— Je l'aperçois derrière les rideaux, elle est sur son lit, je crois qu'elle boit une bière et regarde la télévision.

— Quelque chose ne colle pas ! _s'exclama Red._

— Monsieur ?

— Tampis pour le tact. Vous avez l'autorisation d'entrer en contact. Vérifier qu'elle est bien là et qu'elle est seule.

— Vous en êtes sûr Monsieur ?

— Faites ce que je vous dis.

L'homme attrapa sa veste, son arme et sortit. Il traversa la rue et sans attendre toqua à la chambre de Liz. La jeune femme ne vint pas ouvrir tout de suite mais sous les coups insistants finit par céder et par se présenter à la porte.

— Merde ! _jura l'homme._

Il reprit son téléphone avec empressement.

— Allô Monsieur ? Vous aviez raison, il y a bien un problème. Keen a engagée une doublure et m'a faussée compagnie.

— Son téléphone est-il présent dans la chambre ?

— Un instant.

— Non, visiblement elle ne l'a pas laissé ici.

— Je le savais. Il fallait que je la perde de vue maintenant, évidemment !

— Je suis désolé Monsieur.

— Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Dites à la fille de continuer à jouer son rôle. Restez à votre poste et contactez moi si vous la voyez, _ordonna Red avant de raccrocher._

— Dembe. J'ai l'impression que les choses se compliquent, contact Cooper, qu'il demande à Aram de localiser le téléphone de Lizzie. Je vais passer quelques appels de mon côté.

**- Lizzington -**

Red se trouvait au dehors d'une base militaire "désaffectée" du Nord du Soudan. Cette base était en réalité toujours active puisqu'elle était l'un des sites secrets mis à contribution par les USA comme base de ralliement des forces armées internationales. Par chance, elle n'était pas très occupée en ce moment. Cooper y avait une vieille amie, docteur, ce dont ils avaient grand besoin et ce qui en avait fait l'escale la plus sûre à leur portée.

Le soleil était en train de se lever. Le vent faisait s'élever quelques grains de sables à hauteur de ses genoux. Il fixait l'horizon, la mine grave derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il était fatigué, l'inquiétude l'ayant rongé durant ces derniers jours mais il voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Il entendit la lourde porte blindée s'ouvrir derrière lui, cela mis fin à ses réflexions. C'était Dembe.

— Harold Cooper est debout.

— Tout est prêt pour notre départ ?

— Oui, tout est comme vous me l'avez demandé.

— Très bien.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira. Sa patience était limitée quand il s'agissait d'elle. Le temps de l'action était à nouveau venu. Il se tourna et entra dans la base bien déterminé à en partir avec la jeune femme.

Harold Cooper avait l'air las lui aussi. Il avait troqué son costume noir par un treillis comme il était d'usage dans cette base. Usage que Reddington était heureux de ne pas avoir à suivre pour cette fois. Le directeur se trouvait dans le réfectoire quasiment désert, une tasse de café fumante devant lui. Il était assis à une petite table ronde au rebord de laquelle il avait accroché sa canne. A peine Red eut-il mis un pied dans la salle que leurs regards se croisèrent et qu'Harold compris ce dont il allait être question.

— Reddington,_ fit Cooper avec un geste l'invitant à se joindre à lui._

Red déclina l'invitation et resta debout.

— Harold, estimez-vous heureux que je ne sois pas venu vous tirer du lit. Nous avions un arrangement. Cela fait trois jours. Son état est stable, elle peut être transportée. Qu'attendez-vous pour me la confier ?!

— C'est mon agent Reddington, l'un des meilleurs. Je dois la rapatrier.

Le ton monta d'un cran entre les deux hommes.

— Je ne vous ai pas laissé sur la touche, j'aurais pu mais je ne l'ai pas fait et j'ai accepté de venir à cette base.

— Vous vouliez mettre toutes les chances de votre côtés pour la retrouver et pour la sauver. Ne faites pas passer les choses pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas.

— Ne m'en demander pas trop Harold.

Le directeur joignit les mains et baissa le regard.

— Je n'ai pas pu la protéger, j'aimerais lui faire face à son réveil.

— Hélas, nous partageons tous deux ce sentiment d'impuissance. Mais, vous savez qu'elle sera bien plus en sécurité avec moi. Elle bénéficiera des meilleurs soins. La dernière chose dont elle va avoir besoin à son réveil c'est de se retrouver face a des gens qui l'assailliront de questions. Si vous voulez qu'elle vous revienne comme l'agent qu'elle était vous devez me la confier.

— Bien. Faites le nécessaire. Débrouillez-vous pour me tenir informer de l'évolution de son état.

A peine ces quelques mots eurent franchit les lèvres du directeur que Red avait posée sa main sur la poignée de porte prêt à sortir.

— Et Reddington, _fit Cooper stoppant Red_. Mes supérieurs vont m'interroger, _poursuivit-il._ Il y a certaines choses que je ne pourrai pas cacher éternellement. Un gros os à ronger ne leur suffira pas cette fois, j'espère que vous en êtes conscient.

— Évidemment que j'en suis conscient Harold. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Faites votre travail et laissez-moi faire le mien, je m'en occuperai.

— Bien, alors prenez soin d'elle.

— Comptez là dessus.

**- Lizzington -**

— Raymond, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je reste encore un peu ?

— Oui, Dembe. Ça ira comme ça, merci. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre ici et puis, j'ai besoin de toi auprès de Cooper et des autres.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, je pars sur le champ.

Red était assis dans le canapé face à la cheminé, son regard perdu dans les flammes. Certes, elle était vivante mais il avait bien faillit la perdre aujourd'hui. La perdre définitivement. Il se secoua mentalement puis se leva pour aller se servir un verre de whisky.

Il se trouvait dans l'ombre derrière l'une des fenêtres de la demeure parée de rideaux de couleur taupe. Il scrutait le dehors. Un paysage froid, blanc et immobile s'étendait à perte de vue. Au loin, il distinguait quelques massifs montagneux, eux aussi recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige. Il prit conscience que son verre était vide lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années, le visage rond, de petites lunettes rectangulaires au bout du nez, une barde argentée bien fournie entra dans le salon et s'adressa à lui avec un fort accent russe.

— Elle a bien supporté le voyage. Je l'ai installée confortablement et j'ai refait ses bandages. Je n'ai rien à redire par rapport aux soins qu'elle a déjà reçu, le nécessaire a été fait, c'est propre, je ne peux rien de plus. Elle a eu de la chance que la balle ait traversé, quelques centimètres font toute la différence...

— Arf. Si celui qui a tiré est bien celui auquel je pense la chance n'a rien avoir là dedans, c'est un acte délibéré. Il savait que j'étais sur ses talons, il m'a laissé la récupérer mais pas sans m'envoyer un message... Mais je t'en prie continue.

— Pour ce qui est de sa tête, elle a une commotion cérébrale dont nous ne saurons exactement l'impact que lorsqu'elle se réveillera. Évidemment, la perte importante de sang et le fait d'avoir perdu connaissance suite au coup de feu n'arrangent rien. Mais je pense qu'elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, d'ici trois jours au maximum. Lorsque cela se produira, elle risque d'être désorientée. En attendant, je t'ai laissé le nécessaire pour lui changer ses bandages et elle a des médicaments à prendre pour contrer une éventuelle infection ainsi que la douleur. Je ne me fais pas de souci, tu sais gérer ce genre de choses. Je repasserai faire le point dans trois jours.

— Alexey mon ami, spasibo, _fit Red avec soulagement._

— Mon honneur est sauf grâce à toi et je n'aurais pas pu retrouver mon fils sans ton aide. Je suis content que tu ais fait appelle à moi. N'hésites pas à me contacter à nouveau s'il le faut.

— Bois donc un verre avant de t'en aller.

— Ce serait volontiers mais la nuit tombe déjà et je dois redescendre au village. Tu me sembles épuisé Red, tâches de te reposer.

— Laisse-moi tout de même te raccompagner.

Red raccompagna son ami médecin jusqu'à la porte. Ce dernier enfila sa parka, enroula consciencieusement son écharpe autour de son cou et termina par sa chapka qu'il déposa sur son crâne dégarnit ce qui lui était plus que nécessaire pour affronter la température extérieure.

— C'est une bien jolie femme que tu as là mon ami, je vois que tu as toujours autant de succès.

— Alexey, tu ne changeras jamais. Il n'est pas question de cela avec cette femme. Elle m'est bien plus précieuse encore.

— Alors prends-en soin comme il se doit.

Le médecin posa une main sur l'épaule de Red et lui dit en russe :

— "La rouille ronge le fer et les chagrins le cœur"

Auquel Red, imitant le geste de son ami, répondit par un autre proverbe russe comme ils en avaient l'habitude entre eux.

— "Le savon est gris mais il lave blanc" je le sais mon ami, je le sais... Spokoynoy nochi.

Il comptait allez se coucher suivant les conseils d'Alexey mais non sans, au préalable, avoir rendu visite a celle qui occupait la moindre de ses pensées. Elle était endormie, calme. Il aimait l'observer respirer. Qu'il était bon de voir sa cage thoracique se soulever par le biais d'inspirations profondes et régulières. Ce léger mouvement répété signifiait qu'elle était en vie et c'est ce qui comptait le plus pour lui.

**- Lizzington -**

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par une odeur de café. Lorsqu'il descendit il ne fut pas vraiment surpris par la présence d'une petite femme rondelette s'affairant dans la cuisine.

— Nataliya !

— Raymond ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

— C'est l'odeur de ce succulent petit déjeuner qui l'a fait.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se prirent mutuellement dans les bras.

— Cinq ans que tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici... Tu n'as pas été un gentil garçon !

— Je te prie de m'en excuser, j'ai été très occupé. J'espère que tu n'as manqué de rien ?

— Ce n'est pas une excuse Raymond, je me suis inquiétée. Je me rappelle encore la première fois que tu ais venu ici... Cela fait plus de vingt-cinq ans. Tu étais au désespoir et mon Irvin était encore de ce monde.

— Je vais bien Nataliya et je suis très content de te voir.

— Pas autant que moi. Mais je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour toi, je vais m'occuper de cette jeune femme, tu ne comptais quand même pas tout faire toi même ! J'aurais aimé te voir à sa place, que tu changes ses bandages passent encore mais tu ne vas quand même pas t'occuper de sa toilette ! Je me doute bien que tu ne pensais pas à mal mais tu n'es pas le seul à tenir à ta dignité... Je passerai tous les matins pour m'en occuper et pour veiller sur vous deux !

— Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce. J'accepte ton aide avec plaisir.

— Ceci étant réglé, installe-toi et mange, Alexey avait raison, tu as mauvaise mine. Je suis certaine que tu te négliges à te morfondre ici tout seul en attendant qu'elle se réveille. Parles-moi donc de cette femme. Qui est-elle ?

— Elle se nomme Elizabeth Keen. Elle est agent au FBI. Quand à ce qui nous amène ici, c'est une longue histoire dont l'origine remonte à cet événement qui m'a conduit ici, pour la toute première fois, il y a plus de vingt-cinq ans.

Nataliya en laissa tomber sa cuillère dans la poêle.

— Bojé moï ! Tu veux dire qu'elle est...

— Oui, c'est bien elle.

Ils discutèrent un moment, Red dévoilant quelques informations, en dissimulant d'autres comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. Nataliya était l'une des rares personnes dignes de confiance qui ne lui demandait rien en échange. Derrière son visage brute, elle avait le cœur sur la main. Elle aimait le chouchouter, un peu comme une mère l'aurait fait. C'était bon de pouvoir lui parler après toutes ces années.

**- Lizzington -**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Il avait passé la majeure partie de ces 48h au chevet de la jeune femme, veillant sur elle, changeant ses pansements, ses perfusions, scrutant sa respiration. Pour le reste, il répondait à ses propres besoins primaires, à savoir : se laver, se nourrir, dormir. La présence quelques heures dans la journée de Nataliya était appréciable et l'empêchait de se torturer quant à l'état de Lizzie. C'était long d'attendre ainsi en se sentant à la fois responsable et impuissant. Qu'il était impatient qu'elle revienne à elle. Des petites choses simples lui manquaient comme voir son sourire, entendre sa voix, ou même la voir froncer les sourcils ou lui lancer ce regard à la fois sévère et curieux qu'elle lui réservait. Il devait prendre son mal en patience et essayer de comprendre. Comprendre comment une telle chose avait réussie à se produire, comprendre comment il avait échouer à la protéger.

Il avait eu des nouvelles de Dembe, celui-ci avait bien rejoint l'équipe de Cooper à Washington. Red lui avait donné des instructions et son fidèle compagnon devait l'appeler s'il y avait du nouveau ou en cas de difficultés.

Il venait de quitter le chevet de Liz pour descendre à la cuisine. Alors qu'il se servait une tasse de café, il entendit un bruit sourd en provenance de l'étage au dessus. Ce ne pouvait être que la jeune femme. Sans plus attendre, il se précipita dans les escaliers. Arrivé à la porte de la jeune femme, il compris qu'elle était bien réveillée mais pas seulement, elle était aussi désorientée et en proie à la panique.

— Lizzie,_ lâcha-t-il avec soulagement après avoir fait quelques pas dans la chambre._

— Red ? _questionna-t-elle incertaine._ Où suis-je ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous dans le noir ?!

Red se figea lorsqu'il comprit de quoi il retournait. Il constata que le bruit qu'il avait entendu concernait la chute de la lampe et de divers objets qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet. La jeune femme les avaient fait tomber en cherchant à allumer une lumière.

— Lizzie, essayez de rester calme. Vous êtes en sécurité. Nous sommes en plein milieu de l'après- midi. Les rideaux laissent passer une douce lumière automnale. C'est le choc que vous avez subi...

— Je, je suis aveugle ? _s'étrangla-t-elle agitant ses mains devant ses yeux._

Elle essaya de se relever, brusquement, agitée par son angoisse mais grimaça lorsque cela lui tira le flan droit.

Red s'approcha, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

— Je suis là. Vous ne devez pas bouger, votre blessure cicatrise.

— Je ne vois plus rien, Red je ne vois plus, _se lamenta-t-elle._

— Ce n'est sans doute que temporaire, j'imagine votre désarroi mais ne vous affolez pas pour l'instant. Je vais demander à mon ami médecin de passer vous examiner le plus rapidemment possible, ce soir et alors nous en saurons plus.

La jeune femme assimila ce que Red venait de lui dire et essaya de retrouver son sang froid. Rien de tel pour cela que des questions pragmatiques.

— Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente ?

— Cela fait plus de cinq jours que nous vous avons retrouvée. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

— Oui. C'est un peu brouillon mais les souvenirs me reviennent petit à petit. J'ai été enlevé, par un groupe organisé. J'ai été droguée. Nous avons pris l'avion. Ensuite, ensuite...

— Doucement Lizzie. Prenez-votre temps ou nous pourrons parler de cela plus tard si vous préférez ?

La jeune femme inspira et reprit son récit. Red pouvait voir à son front plissé l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se rappeler des faits. Il lui tenait toujours la main cherchant à lui communiquer ses forces.

— Ils m'ont ligoté et enfermé. Ils semblaient attendre, ils voulaient... elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux.

— Attendez.

Red se leva et attrapa un verre d'eau sur la petite table toute proche.

— Votre gorge est sèche, tenez, buvez un peu. Je vous aide.

Il avait passé une main derrière sa tête pour l'y aider.

— Merci. Je pense qu'ils voulaient m'échanger contre quelque chose, obtenir quelque chose grâce à moi, je n'ai pas tout compris, ils parlaient souvent dans une langue que je ne comprenais pas, _continua-t-elle._ Je n'ai pas obtempéré, j'ai essayé de profité d'un moment d'inattention de mon garde et c'est la que je me suis cognée la tête. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, je l'avais pris par derrière pour tenter de l'étouffer, son instinct de survie l'a fait reculer brusquement, me projetant violemment en arrière. Ma tête à heurter le mur. Il y a eu une douleur sourde et j'ai sentit un liquide chaud imprégner mon cuir chevelu, _elle passa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne qui était bandé, on avait dû lui faire quelques points de suture,_ ensuite, je ne me rappelle plus. Il y a eu un moment avant que je ne revienne à moi. Je crois qu'on m'a réveillée grâce à quelque chose imbibé sur un chiffon, hum comme... je crois que c'était de l'ammoniaque. J'ai eu du mal à recouvrer mes esprits. Ma vue se brouillait sans arrêt. Quelques instants plus tard un autre groupe est arrivé et alors...

Sa respiration s'accéléra considérablement, Red remarqua que les pupilles de la jeune femme se dilatèrent alors qu'elle revivait les événements.

— Red, cet... homme. Il les as interrogé puis, il les as tous tués, ils étaient à côté, j'ai entendu des cris. Quelqu'un posait des questions. Le premier groupe, celui composé de mes ravisseurs ne semblaient pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Il y a eu plusieurs tirs l'un à la suite de l'autre entrecoupés de supplications puis plus rien...

— Du calme Lizzie, du calme vous n'êtes plus là bas. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

— Cet homme, celui qui semblait être le chef. Il est venue jusqu'à moi, dans ma m'a parlé de vous. Comme quoi lui et vous étiez ennemis et il m'a parlé de destin, il m'a dit que nous nous reverrions et ensuite, il m'a tiré dessus.

Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune femme, à qui se rappeler ses événements avait demander un effort considérable, cumulé avec la fatigue et son angoisse de ne plus voir, elle craquait.

— _Ça_ va aller. Tout est fini. Vous êtes en sécurité.

— J'ai eu peur Red, tellement peur. Ils sont tous morts. Cet homme... J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais, ni vous, ni Cooper, ni personne... j'ai cru que tout était fini et je ne voulais pas être seule... et maintenant, je me retrouve dans le noir, je me sens perdue.

Il s'était approché d'elle et la serrait dans ses bras. Elle sanglotait à présent la tête contre son torse. Il lui caressait les cheveux et essayait de la réconforter de son mieux. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes.

Il avait fini par déssérer son étreinte et s'éloigner de la jeune femme quelques instants afin de passer un coup de téléphone.

— Alexey devrait arriver d'ici deux bonnes heures, _finit par dire Red tout en se rassayant auprès de Liz._ Souhaitez-vous que je vous apporte quelque chose à manger ?

— Pas pour le moment. J'aimerais plutôt me reposer encore un peu, je me sens faible et je déteste ça.

— C'est un point que nous avons en commun.

Il y eut un bref silence puis il ajouta :

— Bien, je vais vous laissez dans ce cas.

— Non ! _le rappela-t-elle vivement et réussissant par réflexe à lui attraper le bras alors qu'il s'était levé_. J'aimerais... Je ne veux pas être seule. J'aimerais que vous restiez à mes côtés.

— Aucun problème, je reste là. Je veille sur vous.

— Merci, _fit-elle soulagée._

**- Lizzington -**

_FLASH-BACK Elizabeth Keen détention : _

Liz et Red s'étaient quitté sur une mésentente, comme cela arrivait souvent. Il avait le don de l'agacer avec ses secrets et son instinct de protection dont elle ne connaissait pas encore la raison. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle quitta son hôtel et que son téléphone sonna alors qu'ils s'étaient parlés il y avait moins de 18h de cela, elle l'avait volontairement ignoré, mettant le téléphone sur silencieux avant de le plonger dans la poche de sa veste de survêtement. Elle partait s'aérer la tête mais pas seulement, elle voulait méditer dans un endroit bien précis. Elle espérait que prendre l'air lui permettrait de mieux réfléchir et qui sait, de finir par comprendre quelque chose de tous ces mystères qui l'entouraient. Ces derniers temps, à plus les choses avançaient à plus elle se perdait elle même.

Hélas, ce coup de fil l'aurait empêcher de se faire enlever avant d'atteindre sa destination.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir, pas eut le temps de réagir. Ils lui étaient tombés dessus, sortant de nul part. Elle s'était débattue mais en vain. Les trois personnes qui l'avaient prises par surprise étaient organisées. Rapidement, on lui avait injectée une drogue qui l'avait empêcher d'opposer la moindre résistance, on l'avait fouillée, on avait détruit et jeté son téléphone. Elle avait juste eu le temps de comprendre qu'on l'avait chargée à l'arrière d'un van noir avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait d'emblée compris qu'ils avaient quitté les États-Unis. Elle avait été transportée par avion sans aucun doute. Elle était enfermée dans une cellule humide ou peu de lumière entrait. Était-ce dû à l'heure ? Elle n'avait aucune notion du temps qui avait bien pu s'écouler depuis son kidnapping. Elle aurait dû être plus attentive, elle s'était comportée en proie facile et surtout, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir décroché son téléphone. Elle aurait dû passer au dessus de sa contrariété. Et si quelque chose de grave s'était produit ? Elle n'était peut-être pas la seule visée ? Était-ce un nouveau tour de Berlin ?

Les heures s'étaient écoulées sans qu'on vienne lui rendre visite. Elle avait eu le temps d'observer les lieux et tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile ou lui en apprendre plus sur sa situation hélas, pas grand chose.

Elle avait finit par se rendormir, profitant du calme relatif, qui régnait pour le moment, pour reprendre des forces. C'est ce qui lui paraissait être le plus utile avec le fait de garder la tête froide et de ne pas perdre espoir évidemment. Après tout, _se disait-elle_, Red et le FBI, s'ils n'étaient pas eux même dans la panade, étaient certainement sur ses traces. Beaucoup d'otages ne pouvaient pas se prévaloir d'autant de personnes concernées par leur sort (dont l'une très influente et déterminée). Elle n'était pas seule, c'est ce qu'elle voulait garder à l'esprit. Elle avait foi en eux et en leurs compétences respectives. Son travail à elle consistait à rester en vie, en apprendre le plus possible sur ses ravisseurs et leur but, ainsi que saisir toute opportunité qui se présenterait à elle de s'enfuir. Ses ravisseurs n'étaient que quatre d'après ce qu'elle avait pu en voir jusqu'ici.

Un peu plus tard, on lui avaient apporté de l'eau et un sandwich. Rien ne semblait empoisonné, rien qu'elle ne pouvait détecter en tout cas, elle s'était alors décidée à reprendre des forces tant qu'on le lui proposait. Ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

Ses kidnappeurs ne s'étaient pas adressés à elle ou que très sommairement. Elle avait essayer de les questionner sans succès. Ils parlaient entre eux une langue de style arabe mais elle n'en comprenait pas grand chose. Elle avait simplement l'impression d'être un moyen de pression, un moyen d'échange ?_ se demandait-elle. _Essayaient-ils d'appâter le gouvernement américain ou bien Reddington ? Les heures passaient mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner la raison de son kidnapping. Elle semblait être la seule captive néanmoins.

On l'avait changé de position lorsqu'on lui avait apporté de quoi manger, un peu plus tôt. Elle n'était plus attaché sur le lit. On l'avait fait prendre place sur une chaise. Comme si un interrogatoire n'allait pas tarder à se présenter. Ses poignets étaient liés au dossier dans son dos et ses jambes étaient enchaînées. Grâce à son acharnement et parce qu'elle n'avait que cela à faire sans doute, elle parvint à desserrer quelque peu les cordes qui lui entravaient les poignets.

C'est peut-être conforté par cette infime évolution de sa situation ou plus vraisemblablement parce qu'il fallait qu'elle tente quelque chose, qu'elle avait essayé de prendre l'ascendant sur son geôlier lorsqu'il était venu lui apporter à manger pour la seconde fois. Visiblement, l'effet de surprise avait fonctionné. Elle avait expulsé l'homme au sol dans un mouvement de rotation avec sa chaise. Elle s'était ensuite jetée sur lui, lui assenant un nouveau coup derrière la nuque et avait récupéré le couteau de combat qu'il portait à sa ceinture, usant de sa dextérité. Elle avait réussi à détendre suffisamment la corde alors qu'il se relevait la faisant basculer à son tour. Se reprenant rapidement, elle avait lâché le couteau comme diversion afin de lui sauter dessus pour essayer de l'étrangler. Le subterfuge fonctionna puisque l'homme se précipita pour récupérer l'arme blanche. Les bruits allaient sans aucun doutes attirer les autres, il fallait qu'elle soit rapide. Hélas, elle n'avait pu aller plus loin. L'homme s'était redressé et avait vivement reculé en arrière cherchant à se dégager. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait été propulsée contre le mur, la tête la première. Son crâne avait encaissé la majeure partie du choc et elle était sonné. L'homme pestait et l'injuriait. Un instant dans le brouillard qui l'assaillait Liz avait eut peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour se venger de sa rébellion. L'adrénaline l'avait quittée, elle était impuissante. Le voyant avancer, elle pensait qu'il allait la gifler mais il l'avait simplement saisit par les épaules pour la relever, c'est alors qu'elle avait perdue connaissance.

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était à nouveau ligotée sur une chaise. Ligotée de façon bien plus stricte. Elle sentait un liquide chaud imprégner son cuir chevelue. Il y avait du mouvement à extérieure. Quelqu'un venait de quitter sa cellule. Elle était toujours sonnée, une douleur sourde pulsait à l'arrière de son crâne lui brouillant sporadiquement la vue. Sa bouche était pâteuse. On l'avait visiblement aidé à revenir à elle en lui faisant inhaler quelque chose de fort. Il y avait de l'agitation, quelque chose se préparait.

En effet, environ trente minutes plus tard, Liz avait entendu d'autres personnes pénétrer dans le lieu où elle était détenue. Rapidement, elle avait perçu des ordres être criés et d'autres hommes, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, parler avec ses ravisseurs. Le dialogue était tendu, _avait-elle remarqué._ Puis sans prévenir, un coup de feu avait retentit. Des questions avaient été posées, répétées, il y avait eut des supplications et encore des coups de feu. On semblait torturer ses geôliers. Puis, suite à quatre détonations, quatre corps semblaient être tombées. On venait sans aucun doute d'abattre ses ravisseurs.

Liz avait pensé à Red « Alors Lizzie, on se paye du bon temps en dehors des USA et on ne pense même pas à m'inviter ? » mais cette idée avait vite déserté son esprit lorsqu'elle avait compris que quelqu'un approchait de sa cellule. C'était un homme cagoulé et portant un masque blanc qui lui faisait face l'instant suivant, alors qu'un autre montait la garde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Liz entendait que d'autres hommes s'activaient dans la pièce à côté mais elle ne pu s'en préoccuper davantage. L'homme qui lui faisait face était menaçant et accaparait toute son attention.

— N'aie crainte Elizabeth, nous sommes venus ici pour te sauver.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Ils semblaient tout sauf amicaux.

L'homme avait remarqué qu'elle saignait au niveau de la tête.

— Ils n'auraient pas osé te toucher. Je paris que tu ne t'es pas montrrée docile.

Il lui avait prit le visage, qu'il avait pincé entre deux de ses doigts.

— On a été une méchante petite fille...

— Que me voulez-vous ?! _cracha Liz une fois qu'il l'eût lâchée._

Elle luttait pour rester lucide, sa vue ne cessant de se troubler, elle avait l'impression de voir à travers plusieurs miroir superposés.

— Ah c'est vrai, tu m'excuseras je manque de savoir-vivre. Je n'ai pas ses manières après tout. Ta première question était qui suis-je ? C'est une longue histoire. Une histoire que Raymond Reddington et moi partageons. Disons que je suis celui qu'il souhaite à tout prix détruire... et c'est réciproque même si, vois-tu, j'ai quelques points d'avance. C'est fort dommage, un homme comme lui : intelligent, compétent. J'aurais préféré qu'il reste à mes côtés mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Il ne sait pas reconnaître une défaite, il ne sait pas quand s'arrêter et visiblement il ne sait toujours pas veiller sur ceux à qui il tient. Enfin, qu'un homme comme lui me tienne tête et s'acharne de la sorte pour un si maigre tribu reste divertissant, je dois bien l'admettre. Quant à savoir ce que je te veux...

Il s'était remit à tourner autour d'elle. Ses rangers frottant sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle avait alors pris conscience qu'il était entièrement vêtu de noir. De la cagoule en passant par sa veste, son pantalon, les gants qu'il portait...

— C'est une belle cicatrice que tu as là.

Il lui caressait la main, parcourant la cicatrice jusqu'à son poignet.

— Disons, qu'il n'y a pas que Raymond Reddington qui ait un intérêt à te protéger pour le moment.

Liz percevait à nouveau du mouvement en dehors de la cellule, des ordres venaient à nouveau d'être criés.

— Oh mais on dirait bien que nous n'allons pas pouvoir entrer dans les détails. Oui, cela m'a tout l'air d'être ton chevalier blanc qui arrive pour te sauver princesse. C'est fort dommage. Surtout que je parierais sur le fait que Red, naïf comme il l'est te maintient encore dans l'ignorance. A être trop prévenant, il finira par tout perdre.

— C'est vous qui vous cacher de moi pas lui.

— Oh, mon masque te dérange ? Moi qui pensait faire preuve de prévenance, c'est raté !

Il avait alors entreprit d'enlever le masque blanc et de remonter sa cagoule. Liz n'avait pu cacher son effroi.

— Et oui, ce n'est pas beau à voir n'est-ce pas ? Il y a eu un incendie, il y a quelques années de cela. Le feu... il fait des ravages effroyables tu ne trouves pas ? Mais passons, la roue continue de tourner et n'ait crainte nous nous reverrons quand elle s'arrêtera pour de bon cette fois. Il ne tiendra qu'à toi de choisir dans quelles conditions ce sera.

— Nous devons partir Monsieur ! Si vous voulez la tuer c'est maintenant, _était intervenu le garde posté à la porte de la cellule._

Lizzie n'avait pu retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il s'était effondré au sol après avoir encaissé une balle en pleine tête.

— Il est inutile de me dire ce que je dois faire. Quant à toi chérie, _avait-il poursuivit en caressant le visage de Liz du bout de son pistolet encore chaud, _je te l'ai dis, mon intérêt n'est pas de te tuer. Mais j'aimerais que tu adresses un message à Reddington pour moi, il pourra aussi te servir de mise en garde.

Tout s'était passé en une fraction de seconde, il s'était reculé, avait pointé son arme dans sa direction et tiré. Elle avait sentit une douleur irradiée son flan droit alors que l'écho du tire raisonnait dans sa tête.

— Tu seras bien aimable de le lui transmettre, princesse, _avait-il murmuré à son oreille, alors qu'elle ne pouvait plus lutter et perdait connaissance._

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

**- Lizzington -**

— Quand verrais-je à nouveau docteur ?

— C'est difficile à dire. C'est dû au choc, je n'ai rien trouvé en vous auscultant qui soit inquiétant ou qui prouverait que cela soit irréversible. Cela peut-être simplement quelques jours, quelques semaines ou dans le pire des cas quelques mois.

— Pas des années ?

— C'est peu probable.

— De quel ordre ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— La probabilité qu'il me faille un an voir plus avant de recouvrer la vue est de quel ordre ?

— _5_ à 10% je dirais mais ce n'est là qu'une vague estimation, il faudrait faire des analyses plus complètes, vous faire passer un scanner. Mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment car il y a de fortes chances pour que votre vue vous revienne avant.

— Que puis-je faire pour accélérer le processus ?

— Et bien, il ne faut pas que vous restiez inactive. La meilleure façon d'encourager votre organisme à recouvrer toutes ses capacités est de le solliciter. Faites travaillez votre mémoire visuelle et vos autres sens.

— Merci.

— Cela ne va pas être facile d'évoluer sans la vue. Ne brûler pas les étapes, prenez votre temps, restez prudente. Des symptômes peuvent surgir à tout moment comme des pertes d'équilibres, des sensations de picotement, vous pourrez également voir comme des flashs, ce sont des conséquences de votre état ne vous alarmez donc pas. Mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit, Red sait où me joindre.

Alexey quitta sa patiente. Red, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le raccompagna et revint rapidement auprès de Liz.

— Je vous demande pardon Lizzie, tout ceci est arrivé par ma faute, _dit-il le regard sombre._

La jeune femme ne pu s'en rendre compte mais elle le ressentie à travers les mots qu'il avait prononcé et le silence qui en suivit.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Et puis, vous avez entendu le médecin, les choses ne sont pas si dramatiques.

— Je vous mets en danger. Je n'ai pas pu agir. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

— Ils s'y sont bien pris. Et puis, je n'ai pas répondu à vos appels, j'ai faussé compagnie à votre homme, vous avez tenté de me prévenir n'est-ce pas ? C'est un fâcheux concours de circonstances.

— Non. Vous n'avez pas répondu parce que vous étiez en colère contre moi.

— C'est vrai, j'étais en colère. Je voulais être seule, j'avais besoin de réfléchir sans vous dans ma tête. Ensuite, il est clair que vous êtes à l'origine de tout ce qui m'arrive ces derniers temps. Mais, c'est aussi mon travail. Et, j'apprécie pouvoir vivre ma propre vie malgré les risques. Vous ne pourriez pas me maintenir éternellement dans une cage dorée de toute façon.

— Je le sais mais ce n'est pas si simple.

— Pour moi, ça l'est, alors cessez de vous torturer et dites moi plutôt où nous sommes ? N'inversez pas les rôles, Red, c'est moi qui ai besoin de réconfort.

Il sourit à sa réplique, soupira et entreprit de lui répondre.

— En sécurité c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

Malgré sa cécité, elle lui jeta un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de sa volonté de la ménager.

— En Russie, comme vous le savez déjà.

— Red, _l'avertissa-t-elle._

— Très bien. Cette demeure était celle d'un vieil ami et c'est l'un de mes plus anciens refuges. Satisfaite ?

— _Ça_ ira pour l'instant. Je devrais appelé Cooper vous ne pensez pas ? Vous avez travaillez ensemble pour me retrouver, vous me donnez quelques détails ?

Il lui donna quelques explications concernant les recherches qu'ils avaient faites, lui expliqua comment ils avaient retrouver sa trace, comment ils avaient fait escale au Soudan afin qu'elle reçoive des soins etc.

— Ce cher Harold est déjà au courant de votre réveil et de votre état, c'est la condition à laquelle il m'a laissé m'occuper de vous : le tenir informé. Et son ordre était très clair croyez-moi. "Dites à l'agent Keen qu'elle doit prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour se remettre. Je ne veux la revoir au QG que lorsqu'elle sera entièrement opérationnelle."

— Mais par rapport au deal que vous avez avec eux comment les choses vont-elles se passer ?

— C'est aussi pourquoi Dembe se trouve là-bas. Disons, qu'il fera office de remplaçant au bureau pendant que vous vous remettez. J'ai tout le loisir, ici, de vous parler directement, je ne peux donc pas remettre en cause mon engagement, même si, vous vous en doutez, votre situation actuelle pose des questions et créer des tensions au sommet. Personnellement, je trouve que vous et moi avons été pas mal vu ensemble aux USA ces temps derniers, par conséquent, ce petit break ne fera pas de mal à mes affaires.

— Bien. Je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait que tout le monde se ligue contre moi. Et puis, en dehors du bureau et de vous je n'ai personne qui m'attend de toute façon.

— Ce ne sera pas toujours le cas Lizzie.

— Votre propre situation prouve le contraire.

— C'est vrai mais ma situation est exceptionnelle. Vous n'êtes pas comme moi et plus important encore, je ne vous interdit de le devenir.

— En dehors des souffrances que vous avez sans aucun doute endurées, je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous pouvez garder la tête haute, vous vous battez pour ce qui compte à vos yeux, du moins j'espère que c'est ce que vous faites réellement...

— Hélas, ce genre de fierté ne s'acquiert qu'au prix de trop lourds sacrifices que je ne souhaite à personne. Je suis un loup solitaire et ça me va très bien.

— Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie.

— Je vous ai vous.

— Vous dites ça avec un tel aplomb.

— Parce que c'est la vérité.

— Mais j'ai du mal à saisir, depuis le tout début, pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai rapidement compris que vous et moi étions connectés par bien plus que par le travail, mais seul vous savez de quoi il retourne vraiment. Combien de temps comptez-vous me maintenir encore dans l'ignorance ?

Il remarqua qu'elle semblait se souvenir de quelque chose alors qu'elle lui posait cette question.

— Lizzie ? _s'inquiéta-t-il de la voir ainsi plonger dans ses souvenirs._

— Votre adversaire, il a dit se douter que vous me mainteniez dans l'ignorance. Il a dit, que c'était parce que vous étiez naïf. Que voulait-il dire ?

— Cela fait beaucoup de questions pour cette heure avancée.

— Vous bottez en touche. Encore, _fit-elle contrariée serrant ses draps de ses deux mains._

— Je partage votre frustration Lizzie. Les réponses viendront je vous le promets mais pas ce soir. Reparlons de tout cela plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

**- Lizzington -**

Red parcourait le journal une tasse de café à la main alors que Nataliya redescendait après avoir aidé la jeune convalescente à faire quelques brins de toilette.

— Cette petite est charmante Red.

— Ah bon, tu crois ? Je n'avais pas encore remarqué, _fit-il ironique._

Nataliya attrapa le torchon à sa porté et lui en mis un léger coup sur l'épaule.

— Nataliya ! s_'exclama-t-il faussement horrifié._ Je plaisantais. Je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien évidemment.

— Elle t'attends. Je lui ai dit que tu monterais la voir pour refaire ses pansements.

— Bien, je vais y aller tout de suite dans ce cas, _répondit-il en repliant le journal._

Avant de quitter la cuisine, il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue alors que la gouvernante russe levait les yeux au ciel.

**- Lizzington -**

— Bonjour Lizzie.

— Bonjour.

— Vous vous sentez bien ?

— Oui, bien mieux. Nataliya est très gentille et prévenante. De quoi ais-je l'air ?

— Vous êtes très bien. Pas de réticence à ce que je joue le médecin ?

— Vous l'avez été jusqu'à maintenant je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais.

— Bien.

Liz l'entendit ouvrir une mallette et en sortir plusieurs choses qu'il déposa sur la table de chevet. Elle imaginait un spray désinfectant, des bandages et du sparadrap, des ciseaux. Il enfila une paire de gant stérile.

— Surtout dites moi si je vous fais mal.

Elle hocha la tête.

— C'est parti.

Il défit le bandage qui enserrait la taille de la jeune femme en le découpant. Cela laissa apparaître un pansement plus petit qui délimitait parfaitement la zone recousue.

— Alors ?

— Cela me semble propre. Aucun signe d'infection et vous cicatrisez bien. Par contre, il va falloir vous mettre sur le côté que je puisse accéder aux deux zones.

Lizzie s'exécuta.

— Parfait. Je vais commencer par l'arrière.

Il défit délicatement le pansement concernant l'impact de sortie de la balle. Il était vraiment précautionneux.

— D'où vous viennent ses connaissances en médecine ? _questionna Liz qui se sentait un peu gênée et préférait penser à autre chose que ses mains sur son corps._

— J'ai quelques bases qui me proviennent de la marine bien sûr mais pour tout vous dire je me suis perfectionné plus tard. Quand j'ai choisit cette voie qui est la mienne j'ai rapidement compris qu'il s'avérait utile d'avoir certaines compétence mineures.

— Vous avez bien fait. Regardez-vous. Vous avez sauvé la vie de Ressler et maintenant vous vous occupez de moi. Encore un peu et on vous appellera l'infirmier du crime.

Il rit de bon cœur à la plaisanterie. Il en avait finit avec la plaie arrière.

— Je fais ce que je peux. Ça va ?

— Ça tire un peu mais c'est supportable.

Il s'attela à l'impact d'entrée. Là encore, il décolla le pansement avec précaution, désinfecta la zone et refit le pansement.

— Alexey m'a dit qu'il vous ôterait les deux points que vous avez à la tête lors de sa prochaine visite mais pour ceux-ci il faudra attendre plus longtemps.

— Il faut ce qu'il faut.

Il l'avait aidé à se lever et enroulait le bandage autour de sa taille. Ils étaient très proche l'un de l'autre et Lizzie se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon que l'on rhabillait.

— Voila, c'est terminé. J'ose espérer ne pas vous avoir fait trop souffrir.

— Vous avez été parfait, dommage que je n'aie pas pu voir ça.

— Nous pourrons toujours garder quelques pansements et bandages pour plus tard...

Elle rit à son tour, remis son chemisier en place et se réinstalla confortablement sur son lit pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires.

— Bien. Je crois qu'il est l'heure pour vous de goûter l'un des petits déjeuner de Nataliya.

Avec plaisir, je meurs de faim.

Sous ses airs et son ton « professionnel » Red était content d'en avoir terminé et de quitter la chambre. Bon sang panser ses blessures alors qu'elle était inconsciente était une chose mais le faire maintenant était déstabilisant. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Malgré les gants, il avait pertinemment sentit son corps bouger sous ses doigts ce qu'il aurait beaucoup apprécié dans d'autres circonstances. Il avait envie de prendre soin d'elle avant tout autre chose et puis il ne se faisait pas d'illusion non plus mais quand même, se retrouver seule avec elle dans une chambre, des parcelles de sa peau à nu... il le cachait bien mais il n'était pas de marbre. Il avait mentalement remercier la jeune femme d'avoir lancé un sujet de conversation.

**- Lizzington -**

Liz était installée confortablement sur son lit. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait avait été épurée des divers instruments médicaux qui contrôlaient ses signes vitaux et autres matériels médical maintenant inutiles. Red était en train de lui faire la lecture. Ce qu'elle appréciait beaucoup. Elle adorait sa voix. Elle pouvait être chaude et sensuelle ou très froide comme Liz avait déjà pu le remarquer. Bref, elle collait totalement au personnage qu'était Raymond Reddington. Et elle devait bien avouer que depuis qu'elle avait perdue la vue, cette voix était devenue une lumière dans les ténèbres à laquelle elle se raccrochait avidement.

Rapidement, une routine s'était installée entre eux ainsi qu'avec Nataliya dont Liz avait été heureuse de faire la connaissance et appréciait l'aide toute féminine. En dehors de ces moments où Red faisait la lecture, Liz et lui écoutaient parfois un peu de musique, parlaient peinture, architecture... auquel cas Red mettait un point d'honneur à faire travailler la mémoire visuelle de la jeune femme. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Ils évitaient toujours certains sujets bien-sûr au plus grand désarroi de Liz. Elle enrageait d'être maintenue ainsi dans l'ignorance mais elle sentait que Red commençait à se montrer plus ouvert et elle voulait lui faire confiance. Ils en parleraient le moment opportun. Il y avait forcément une raison pour qu'il s'entête ainsi à ne rien lui dire. Elle se contentait d'espérer ne pas tomber de haut le moment venu. Actuellement, il était là pour elle et elle appréciait pouvoir compter sur lui. Oui, plus le temps passait et plus elle appréciait sa présence. Il cherchait à la divertir et cela fonctionnait, elle avait toujours autant de préoccupations en tête mais elle arrivait à apprécier le moment présent. Dans sa nouvelle condition et tant que sa blessure au flan ne lui permettait pas de bouger davantage, les journées semblaient bien longues, s'il n'était pas là elle tomberait en dépression.

Le téléphone de Red sonna. Elle l'entendit déposer le livre et répondre de ce ton professionnel qu'on lui connaissait.

— Dembe !

— ...

— Oui, je te remercie.

— ...

— D'accord.

— ...

— Hum hum.

— ...

— Dans ce cas tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

— ...

— Bien.

— ...

— Oh, je vois, passe-la moi.

— ...

— Ma chère. Oui, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de vacances en effet.

— ...

— Oh non, vous ne saurez pas où nous sommes.

— ...

— C'est certain.

— ...

— Il est clair que c'est plutôt inattendu venant de lui.

— ...

— Très bien, voyez cela avec Dembe. Agissez en conséquences mais restez prudente.

— ...

— J'y veillerai.

— ...

— C'est cela, à bientôt.

Il raccrocha. Liz avait écouté cet échange avec intérêt.

— Samar Navabi... _murmura-t-elle._

— Plait-il ?

Liz ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait parlé assez fort pour que Red non loin d'elle entende.

— Vous avez parlé à Dembe et ensuite avec Samar...

— Bonne déduction Agent Keen, je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre perspicacité.

— Elle est sous votre charme ça se voit à des kilomètres et vous ne lui êtes pas indifférent non plus à ce que j'entends passer dans votre voix.

— A peine quelques jours et votre ouïe s'est déjà améliorée au point de percevoir ce genre de nuance. Vous êtes épatante.

— Je ne crois pas, c'était juste très évident ou alors si vous y tenez l'instinct de survie.

— Les choses sont rarement évidentes Lizzie mais dites-moi, serait-ce de la jalousie ?

— Absolument pas, vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble avec qui vous semble. Tant que vous garder la tête froide en ce qui concerne le boulot.

— Merci, j'ai vraiment cru un instant...

— C'est bon arrêter votre numéro. Je suis juste agacée car je sais pertinemment qu'elle a rejoint l'équipe grâce à vous et que je ne comprends toujours pas vos motivations. Et comme toujours avec vous je m'attends au pire. Et puis, vous n'êtes soit-disant pas mon père mais vous ne faites pas preuve d'autant de votre charme à mon égard qu'envers les autres femmes... J'en viens donc à deux possibilités soit vous m'avez menti soit je ne suis tout simplement pas à votre goût ?

Il eut un petit rire. Il n'y avait que les femmes pour raisonner ainsi.

— Vous alors vous êtes vraiment surprenante.

Il continua plus sérieusement.

— Je n'ai pas de "goût" particulier en matière de femme. Pour le reste, il me semble avoir déjà répondu à cette question.

— Bien, alors c'est moi qui vais changer de sujet pour cette fois. Que vous as dit Dembe ? Et que vous voulais Samar ? Si c'est en rapport avec le travail évidemment. Je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer dans ce qui ne me regarde pas malgré qu'avec vous je sois déjà restreinte sur ce point même en ce qui me concerne directement.

— Lizzie...

— Ne prenez pas ce ton désolé. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

— Dembe me faisait un point de la situation, j'ai confié à vos collègues un nouveau nom de la liste.

Liz s'apprêtait à protester.

— Ne vous en faites pas ils s'en sortent bien sans vous et puis c'est un petit numéro, rien de trop extrême ne devrait se produire.

— Red ! _s'insurgea la jeune femme._

— Je vous taquine Lizzie. Je ne crains être doué que pour faire ressortir votre frustration et votre colère. Ils sont en chasse mais tout va pour le mieux ne vous en faites pas. Dembe m'appelait surtout car il devait se charger d'une transaction en mon nom un peu plus tôt. Quant à Samar... _il lui lança un regard perçant..._ elle voulait simplement savoir à quoi s'en tenir en notre absence à tous les deux.

— Je vois. Ils n'ont donc rien appris de plus concernant ce groupe qui m'a enlevé ?

— Non. Mon adversaire a eu le temps d'éliminer toutes traces les concernant et qui auraient pu le compromettre. Ce groupuscule vous a enlevé dans l'espoir de s'attirer ses faveurs. Les fous, ils ont tentés de s'engager dans un combat dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Ils l'ont sous estimé.

— Pourquoi votre adversaire m'a-t-il sauvé ?

— C'est un message qu'il m'a adressé. Comme quoi il me surveille, qu'il est loin d'avoir baissé sa garde, qu'il me voit approcher. C'est un rappel à l'ordre, lui qui aime tant apparaître là où l'on ne l'attend pas, il a voulu me prouver qu'il est toujours maître du jeu. Certainement qu'il voulait par la même occasion initier le contact avec vous.

— Il a sous-entendu que j'avais de la valeur à ses yeux.

— C'est vrai. Cette valeur est lié à votre père. Et cette valeur dépend aussi de moi. Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de vous tuer ou de nous séparer. Pas pour le moment.

— Red qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Vous le saurez en temps voulu.

— Si je comprends bien, il est simplement venu faire le ménage et me délivrer un message nébuleux en me tirant dessus au passage... Il est vraiment tordu ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas utiliser comme moyen de pression sur vous ou ne m'a-t-il tout simplement pas tuée ?

— Jusqu'ici, il avait gardé ses distances volontairement. Il dit vrai, vous avez autant de valeur à ses yeux qu'aux miens. Il a agit dans son intérêt. C'est sa façon de faire habituelle, il est rare d'arriver à prédire ses actions.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que votre adversaire n'a pas trouvé opportun de m'avoir comme moyen de pression contre vous ? Soit c'est un idiot, soit il est dans une telle position de force qu'il peut se permettre ce genre de fantaisie.

— Aussi bizarre que cela puisse vous paraître, c'est bien le cas.

— Je n'y comprends rien.

— Ce n'était pas dans son intérêt Lizzie. Pas encore. Si vous avez de la valeur à ses yeux ce n'est pas parce qu'il pourrait faire pression sur moi grâce à vous. Non, il sait qu'il serait idiot d'agir ainsi. Vous avez de la valeur à ses yeux parce qu'inconsciemment vous êtes la clef de la vérité que je détiens et qui le dérange tant.

— J'ai du mal à suivre... a plus j'en apprends à moins je comprends.

— C'est pourquoi j'émets tant de réserves mais vous finirez par comprendre ne vous en faites pas.

**- Lizzington -**

C'était leur quatrième nuit en Russie depuis que la jeune femme avait repris conscience et comme la veille Red avait finit par se trouver au chevet de Lizzie. Durant la journée tout se passait bien, il veillait sur elle, changeait son bandage, lui donnait ses médicaments, faisait de son mieux pour la divertir. Mais la nuit elle était agitée, en proie à des cauchemars. Sa nouvelle condition la déstabilisait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas mais il le remarquait. La nuit l'entendant marmonner et s'agiter dans son sommeil, il venait souvent s'asseoir un peu auprès d'elle, cela semblait l'apaiser. Il ne comptait pas aborder le sujet lui même, si elle avait voulu lui en parler elle l'aurait fait. Mais il savait bien que ce qu'elle avait vécu avait été éprouvant et puis, toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, il savait bien que cela devait la préoccuper et la perturber jusque dans son sommeil. Que son esprit soit en ébullition était normal après tout, son subconscient cherchait à résoudre des équations à multiples inconnues.

(à suivre)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Ce feu qui nous lie

— Les habits que je vous ai fait parvenir vous conviennent-ils ?

— Oh, c'est vrai, je voulais vous remercier même si je ne sais pas de quoi j'ai l'air, je me sens bien plus à mon aise.

— Tant mieux.

Liz mis sa main devant sa bouche afin de réprimer un bâillement.

— Excusez-moi.

— Mauvaise nuit ?

— Cela se voit tant que cela ?

— Un peu.

— J'ai du mal à dormir et cela ne date pas de mon enlèvement.

— Vous voulez en parler ?

— Pas vraiment.

— Soit. Dans ce cas, pour cette nouvelle semaine qui commence, j'ai prévu quelques petites activités qui devraient vous changer les idées. Ça vous tente ?

— Tant que vous ne perdez pas de vu ma condition.

— Joli jeu de mots.

— Merci.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas et faites moi confiance, je serai vos yeux.

— Je m'en remets à vous Red. Au point où j'en suis de toute façon.

— Ravi de voir que c'est par défaut que vous vous en remettez à moi.

— A vous de faire vos preuves.

— Faites attention Lizzie, je vais vous prendre au mot.

Red pris le bras de Liz et la guida galamment jusqu'à la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, il lui donna quelques points de repères.

— Étant donné que Nataliya avait d'autres projets... Je me suis dit que j'allais nous préparer un bon repas et que vous pourriez m'y aider.

— Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Ce n'est déjà pas mon lieu de prédilection en temps normal alors dans la situation actuelle...

— Ne soyez pas si pessimiste Lizzie. Laissez moi vous escorter jusqu'au plan de travail. La vue n'est pas l'unique sens dont vous disposez. Laissez donc ces autres sens s'éveiller et amusez-vous.

— On croirait entendre Alexey...

— Justement, je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider à recouvrer la vue le plus tôt possible.

— Vous comptez donc m'aider à stimuler mes sens ? Rassurez-moi Red, jusqu'où comptez-vous aller pour cela ?

— Jusqu'où il faudra et jusqu'où vous voudrez, je ne vous obligerai en rien à faire quoique ce soit contre votre volonté.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le courage d'assumer le double sens que prend cette discussion.

— C'est vous qui me reprochiez de ne pas chercher à vous séduire...

— Vous êtes sérieux ?!

— Ne prenez pas cet air choqué vous êtes une femme digne d'intérêt. Mais ne vous tourmentez pas davantage il n'est question que de cuisine pour le moment. Voyons-voir... Ah, le voilà. Tout d'abord un tablier... Si vous permettez Madame.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille afin de le lui accrocher.

— C'est très jolie sur vous et je vous garantie que vous ne perdez rien de ne pas voir l'effet du magnifique tablier à fleurs que je porte... Une photo de moi ainsi me ridiculiserait définitivement dans le milieu qui est le mien.

— Pourtant je vous imagine le porter avec classe.

— Hélas, cela ne fait pas tout et puis mon charme naturel s'avère quelque peu défaillant face à certain de mes confrères j'en ai peur.

Elle rit.

— Raymond Reddington ayant tout de l'homme au foyer, c'est certain...

Elle s'arrêta de rire face au silence qui lui répondait.

— Red je ne moquais pas, vous êtes toujours là ?

— Oh, oui. Comment diable pourrais-je vous fausser compagnie alors que vous me comblez d'un pareil sourire ? Ne vous en faites pas votre remarque était très à propos et en aucun cas ne m'a offensé. Vous entendre rire à nouveau est très agréable.

— J'apprécie que vous appréciez enfin, je crois.

— Pas autant que moi, c'est certain. Mais revenons-en à nos moutons, ce matin, Nataliya a apporté à ma demande et non sans ronchonner bien sûr, quelques petites choses qui je l'espère saurons combler vos papilles. J'ai conservé ici divers ingrédients. Vous m'aidez à terminer et ensuite j'ai pensé à un petit jeu pour vous mettre en appétit.

— Un jeu de dégustation c'est ça dont il sera question ?

— Cela vous plait-il ?

— Cela sera une première mais oui cela me parait amusant.

Peu à peu Liz se sentait à l'aise dans cette cuisine, la présence réconfortante de Red y était pour beaucoup. Il la chaperonnait, lui évitant un geste malencontreux ou de se blesser. Cette présence justement elle devenait de plus en plus imposante pour la jeune femme. Loin d'être déplaisant c'était intriguant. Elle le sentait s'approcher d'elle. Sa carrure masculine à ses côtés. Leurs corps se frôlaient par moment, une hanche, une épaule entrant en contact avec celle de l'autre. Ces interactions physiques même si elles étaient souvent fortuites et très courtes étaient agréables. Un peu comme le vent caresse votre visage sous un soleil d'été. Ils vous faisaient vous sentir moins seuls. Côtoyer Raymond Reddignton devenait enivrant. Liz pensait que c'était le fait qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux qui causait inévitablement ce rapprochement, et puis, privée de la vue comme elle l'était, elle s'était déjà raccrochée à sa voix pour ne pas sombrer dans l'océan noir qui l'entourait alors qu'il devienne peu à peu tout son univers semblait aller de paire. Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle que quelque chose de plus profond l'attirait auprès de l'homme qu'il était indéniablement et dont elle percevait chaque jour un peu plus sous la carapace qu'il faisait tout pour maintenir en place. Pour tout dire, elle préférait ne pas penser à ce qu'il était pour elle car trop de choses en dépendaient et en découlaient. Elle avait déjà en tête bon nombre de questions et de problèmes sans réponses. Hélas, comme pour la narguer le moment présent venait la contraindre à y penser.

— Détendez-vous Lizzie où vous risquez de vous blesser. Laissez-moi vous montrer le mouvement approprié pour découper ces pauvres tomates ou vous allez nous en faire de la purée.

Il passa derrière elle, l'encerclant de ses bras. Il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme. Lui intimant le mouvement adéquat.

— Vous voyez, ce n'est pas compliqué et rien ne sert d'y mettre trop de force.

Elle était troublée par cette proximité et visiblement lui aussi puisque sa voix c'était faite plus sensuelle et plus rauque, il lui avait presque chuchoté ces derniers mots à l'oreille.

**- Lizzington -**

Ils avaient fini de préparer le plat de résistance qu'ils dégusteraient plus tard. Red avait aidé Liz à s'installer à une petite table en parfait gentleman.

— Je vous fais toucher ou goûter et bien évidemment il vous revient de deviner...

— Je ne pourrai pas vous rendre la pareille.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Je passe mon tour volontiers. Tenez... goûtez moi ceci.

— Hum... c'est...

— Vous aimez ?

— Oui, mais Red c'est du caviar ?

— J'ai des goûts de luxe ce n'est pas nouveau et puis nous sommes en Russie après tout.

— Avec de la confiture de fraise ?

— C'est bien cela.

— C'est extra.

— Puis-je vous proposer une coupe de champagne pour accompagner ?

— Volontiers.

Ils avaient poursuivi ce petit jeu un moment, Red faisant découvrir des mélanges plus succulents et originaux les uns que les autres à la jeune femme qui s'était trouvée par moment mis en échec et impressionnée par les connaissances culinaires de son complice.

Ils avaient mangé un très bon repas.

— Je vanterai vos talents de cuisinier. D'où vous vient ce savoir-faire et toutes ses connaissances ?

— Je suis quelqu'un de gourmand, qui voyage beaucoup et qui aime apprendre. C'est l'un de mes passe temps. Nous passons au dessert ?

— Oui, que m'avez vous donc réservé ?

— J'ai pensé à un tiramisu.

— Ça me plaît.

Il lui apporta le dit dessert qu'elle dégusta en silence.

— Je présume que votre silence est bon signe ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il au bout de quelques minutes._

— Oui. Pardon. C'est vraiment très bon. Je crois que c'est le meilleur tiramisu que j'ai mangé.

Elle repoussa la coupe à présent vide et laissa tomber ses mains sur ses genoux toujours pensive.

— Lizzie, qu'est-ce qui vous rend si songeuse tout à coup ?

— Oh, j'ai juste réalisé que jusqu'à maintenant Tom avait été le seul à cuisiner pour moi, enfin en dehors de Sam.

Red serra inconsciemment le poing à l'entente du nom de son ex-mari mais garda le silence à son tour.

— Je suis encore en colère contre moi même. C'était trop beau, trop parfait comment ais-je pu ainsi me laisser prendre ?! _ragea Liz._

— Vous étiez amoureuse.

— Non. J'étais naïve et idiote. Si vous n'étiez pas arrivez dans ma vie, bousculant mon existence et ma façon de voir...

— Cela me coûte de dire cela mais je pense que Tom n'aurait pu vous encenser de la sorte sans éprouver un minimum d'affection pour vous. Il y a des choses qui sont très difficiles à simuler. L'amour, la tendresse en font parties.

— Tout n'était donc pas faux c'est ce que vous essayer de me dire ? Je ne crois pas que cela me console, au contraire. Merde. Comment puis-je faire à nouveau confiance un homme après cela ?

— Vous y arriverez Lizzie parce que vous le méritez et parce que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour veillez sur vous alors vous ne devez pas avoir peur.

— Je...

— Oui ?

— Red vous êtes si prévenant, je me sens gênée je dois l'avouer. Je ne sais plus comment réagir.

— Ne vous posez donc pas tant de questions, soyez naturelle.

— J'essaye, c'est simplement... Vous vous donnez du mal pour moi et je ne sais comment vous retourner la pareille.

— Je n'attends rien en retour Lizzie, j'aime prendre soin de vous.

Red aida Liz à s'installer sur la banquette du salon où elle écouta un peu de musique en attendant qu'il ait rangé et mis de l'eau à chauffer pour une tisane digestive bienvenue.

**- Lizzington -**

La matinée avait été, jusqu'ici, plutôt routinière. Nataliya avait aidé Liz à se préparer, Red lui avait changé une nouvelle fois ses pansements et ils étaient descendus. Mais lorsque Liz s'était levée de table afin de regagner le salon après avoir petit-déjeuné, elle avait été prise d'un vertige et sans le réflexe que Red avait eu de la rattraper elle se serait effondrée au sol.

En effet, ni une ni deux Red avait pris Liz dans ses bras et l'avait portée jusqu'au sofa sur lequel il l'avait allongée. Nataliya avait rapidement suivie, un verre de vodka à la main. La jeune femme n'avait pas sombré dans l'inconscience mais était devenu tout à coup très faible.

— Fais lui boire ceci, ça va la remonter,_ fit Nataliya en direction de Red._

Liz était pale. Red l'aida à se relever légèrement et appuya le rebord du verre contre ses lèvres. Elle prit une ou deux gorgées et retrouva des couleurs.

— Est-ce que ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce où l'inquiétude perçait._

— Oui. C'était un étourdissement. Alexey m'avait prévenue que cela arriverait. Merci de m'avoir rattrapée.

— A votre service mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à recommencer.

Voyant que la jeune femme reprenait doucement des couleurs, Nataliya repartie s'occuper de la cuisine.

— Je déteste me sentir comme ça, avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour un rien, ne pas pouvoir compter sur moi même.

— Je sais ce que vous ressentez. Mais si cela peut vous rendre la chose moins difficile, pour ma part, être là pour vous, c'est une des rares choses de bien que je puisse encore faire de ma vie. Vous et moi Lizzie nous sommes semblables, quand nous tombons, quand nous sommes trahit nous finissons toujours par trouver un moyen de nous relever. Vous retrouverez vos facultés, il faut simplement un peu de temps.

— Si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne me serais pas relevée.

Cette discussion faisait autant allusion à l'instant présent qu'au passé.

— Oh si Lizzie, vous l'auriez fait. Vous auriez trouver un moyen. Vous êtes forte. Plus forte que vous ne le pensez.

— Puis-je vous poser une question personnelle ?

— Faites.

— Luli, comment avez-vous pu encaisser...

— Notre relation était un peu particulière, disons que nous n'avions aucun engagement et puis nous étions au fait des risques. Mais cela a été très difficile et ça l'est toujours. Elle me manque. J'ai fait le ménage et j'ai régler mon compte avec Anslo mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça ne change jamais rien à la douleur. Quand on perd quelqu'un qui nous est cher, rien ne comble le vide. D'autres sentiments l'atténue, la douleur se fait moins vive mais elle reste toujours ancrée en vous, s'accumulant à d'autres et venant vous étouffer lorsque vous êtes vulnérable.

— Je suis désolée Red.

— J'apprécie votre empathie. Vous devez savoir Lizzie, que vous apaisez cette douleur en moi. Quant à moi j'espère apaiser un temps soit peu la douleur que je vous ai moi même causée en aidant Sam à en finir.

— J'ai réfléchis à la situation. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais d'avoir agi de la sorte mais en même temps, je ne peux lutter contre le fait que votre présence me soit apaisante.

— Bien. J'en prends bonne note. Vous feriez mieux de rester allongée un moment.

**- Lizzington -**

Cette après-midi là, au plus grand désarroi de Liz, Red avait prévu une séance de peinture.

— Ce n'est pas possible vous cherchez à mettre en avant mes lacunes en matières artistiques ?

— Loin de là. Allez, je vous promets que cela va être amusant.

— Et que dois-je essayer de peindre exactement ?

— Pourquoi pas un portrait de votre serviteur ?

— Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux. Je vais vous défigurer.

— Cessez de vous plaindre et essayez.

Ils avaient commencé avec des pinceaux et terminé avec leurs doigts. Ils avaient chacun fait le portrait de l'autre puis ensemble, ils avaient fini par s'amuser à réaliser les portraits ou plus vraisemblablement les caricatures des gens du bureau tel que Cooper, Ressler ou encore Samar, Lizzie s'était même essayée à caricaturer Dembe et Mr. Kaplan. Ils s'étaient bien amusés et avaient partagé un nouveau un moment de complicité. Ils étaient à présent dans la salle de bain à tenter d'enlever les traces de peinture restantes incrustées sur leurs mains et ailleurs.

— Ce savon ne vaut rien, _pesta Red._ Rooh et j'ai même taché ma chemise ! Quoiqu'en y regardant de plus près on dirait plutôt une trace de doigt vous appartenant...

Liz ne put se retenir de pouffer face au ton profondément affecté qu'avait pris Red.

— C'est ça moquez-vous...

— C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée.

— Oui et cette tâche ne me fera regretter en rien ce choix. Qui sait, je devrais peut-être même faire encadrer cette chemise en l'état pour la postérité.

— Et bien, il faudra que je m'en rappelle, si nous recommençons, je vous couvre de peinture de la tête au pieds.

— Il faudra vous attendre à des représailles.

— Ce sera de bonne guerre j'imagine.

L'ambiance était bon enfant et leur complicité évidente.

— Je ne m'étais pas senti ainsi depuis longtemps, _constata-Red._

— Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, nous avons fait les enfants. Comment sont mes mains ?_ lui demanda-t-elle en cherchant à reprendre sont sérieux._

— Présentables. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre menton. Approchez-vous donc un peu.

Il pris un linge et entreprit de lui frotter délicatement la peau afin d'en faire partir la trace de peinture. Il s'y attarda plus que nécessaire laissant en même temps son pouce parcourir la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Liz retenait son souffle face à cette marque de tendresse.

— Voila qui est mieux.

— Merci.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans le lointain coupant ce moment particulier.

— Je crois que votre téléphone sonne, _fit Liz qui avait hâte de reprendre contenance._

— Ah oui ?

— Cela provient du salon, il me semble.

— Vous avez raison, sans rire, je crois vraiment que votre audition s'affine.

— Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi allez répondre, c'est peut-être urgent. Je vous rejoint à mon rythme.

Il s'exécuta. Liz était décontenancée. Elle avait peur de mal interpréter ce geste que Red venait d'avoir. Pourtant, elle avait une drôle d'impression qui lui tiraillait les entrailles. Elle était à mi-chemin du couloir menant au salon lorsqu'il réapparu, venant lui prendre le bras pour l'accompagner.

— C'était Dembe. Une affaire qui requiert ma présence. Je devrai donc m'absenter demain j'en ai peur.

— Quelle genre d'affaire ?

— Ma spécialité.

— Nouvelle identité, nouvelle vie...

— La totale avec remise en main propre.

— Il faut que vous soyez présent ? Cela doit être un gros poisson...

— C'est en effet un client important et je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans votre intérêt d'en savoir plus.

— Vous avez raison, il vaut mieux que j'en sache le moins possible. J'oublie parfois que vous et moi travaillons dans deux sphères opposées. Quand pensez-vous partir ?

— Sans doute demain, tôt dans la matinée, mais ce ne sera pas long, un simple allez-retour.

— Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, si vous avez besoin de quelques jours...

— Je sais Lizzie, ne vous en faites pas, vous ne me restreigniez en rien. Et puis, je sais gérer mon business.

Ils avaient beaucoup rient cette après-midi là encore. Red promit à Liz de conserver leurs œuvres et de les lui montrer une fois qu'elle aurait recouvré la vue.

**- Lizzington -**

Cette nuit là, Red fut à nouveau réveillé par les cris de la jeune femme. Il se rendit auprès d'elle. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre elle était réveillée et l'avait entendu approcher.

— Red ?

— C'est bien moi Lizzie, est-ce que ça va ?

— ...

Visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas.

— Je vais m'asseoir auprès de vous un moment.

A peine sentit-elle le matelas s'affaisser qu'elle se blotti contre lui. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et la réconforta dans une étreinte protectrice. Liz s'y sentait bien, la chaleur de l'homme l'enveloppant, son odeur la rassurant.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillé.

— Ce n'est rien mais vous devriez en parler à quelqu'un. Vous ne pourrez pas continuer comme ça...

Il sentit la main de Lizzie remonter dans son dos et réalisa tout à coup qu'il ne portait qu'un débardeur. Il se crispa, s'apprêtant à trouver une excuse pour délaisser la jeune femme mais il était trop tard, sa main avait gagnée le haut de son épaule.

— Red qu'est-ce que ces marques étranges sur votre peau... on dirait..._fit-elle songeuse._

— Ce n'est rien Lizzie, une vieille blessure, _tenta-t-il d'esquiver en prenant sa main dans la sienne mais elle ne se laissa pas faire._

— Non, cela ressemble... Mon dieu, ce sont des brûlures mais alors...

Elle s'écarta vivement de lui, profondément troublée par sa découverte.

— Lizzie... Ne vous emportez pas.

— Alors c'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ?! J'ai peur de comprendre.. Quelle conclusion dois-je en tirer ? Expliquez-vous bon sang !

— Lizzie, calmez-vous.

— Me calmer ? Alors que je ne sais rien de vous... Vous n'allez pas me dire que c'est une coïncidence quand même !

— Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis pas votre père et je ne l'ai pas tué non plus. Au fond de vous je suis sûr que vous savez qui je suis.

Elle pris le temps de la réflexion et se fut d'un ton à la fois songeur et plus posé qu'elle reprit.

— Vous êtes celui qui m'a sauvée des flammes n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je t'ai sauvé cette nuit là puis t'ai confié à Sam.

Alors qu'elle assimilait la réponse, des souvenirs rejaillissaient dans son esprit. Elle se revoyait petite fille tenant une peluche en forme de lapin à la main, elle pleurait, elle avait peur. Tout autour d'elle, il y avait des flammes. Des gens étaient venus dans sa maison ce soir là. Ces hommes avaient voulus parler à son père. Ils avaient parlé de plus en plus fort. Elle avait entendu son père se mettre en colère. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, essayant d'écouter, de comprendre, elle sentait la tension émanant du salon venir l'envelopper tout entière.

Rapidement, elle avait été entourée par les flammes. Un homme était alors apparu. Il lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur, qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il s'était approché d'elle, traversant les flammes. Il lui avait tendu la main en lui souriant. Mais elle n'avait pas tout de suite accepté de le suivre, elle s'était sentie perdue. L'homme s'était alors mis à sa hauteur et lui avait sourit à nouveau, lui disant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait l'aider. Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin au travers des flammes grandissantes, un morceau du plafond s'était effondré et l'homme l'avait protégé du feu en faisant barrage de son corps. Malgré le choc, ils avaient continué à avancer. L'homme lui avait dit qu'ils devaient aller plus vite, il l'avait alors pris dans ses bras. Elle avait pu voir dans son dos qu'il avait été blessé par le feu. Une fois sortie de la maison, il l'avait emmené avec lui. Elle était encore en état de choc et demandait après son père. L'homme n'avait de cesse de répondre qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour lui mais qu'il allait la protéger elle. Plus tard, il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle mais qu'il l'a confiait à un ami. Qu'elle ne devait plus avoir peur, qu'elle devait essayer d'oublier ce qui s'était passé, qu'il veillerait toujours sur elle quoi qu'il advienne.

— Que faisiez-vous là bas ? Mon père et vous étiez-vous amis ?

— Cela n'était pas si simple.

— Cela ne l'est jamais avec vous, _laissa-t-elle tomber dépitée._

— J'étais un bon agent. Je me suis rendu compte de certaines choses déplaisantes. On a voulu acheter mon silence. Je n'étais pas assez bête pour refuser. Mais c'était tout de même un piège. Je ne sais pas quel était le rôle exact de ton père mais je pense que lui et moi en étions arrivés à des conclusions similaires. Elles lui ont coûtées la vie, elles ont fait de moi l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui. J'ai été utilisé et trahit, Lizzie. Je savais ton père impliqué dans mes problèmes d'une façon ou d'une autre, je venais pour obtenir des réponses ce soir là mais le feu m'en a empêché, je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. L'incendie avait été déclenché très certainement par ceux qui m'avaient fait tout perdre quelques semaines auparavant. Ils se sont enfui alors que j'arrivais. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est te sauver et te mettre en sécurité. Je t'ai confié à Sam. Et je me suis mis hors radar. Après coup, j'ai pris conscience que les choses étaient encore plus compliquées que je ne l'avais pensé de prime abord. J'ai accepté le fait que je ne pouvais pas agir tout de suite, qu'il faudrait du temps, qu'il me faudrait des ressources, qu'il me faudrait apprendre à jouer avec les mêmes règles que mon adversaire. C'est ce que j'ai fais. Et pendant tout ce temps j'ai gardé un œil sur toi. Je t'ai regardé grandir, devenir la femme forte et intelligente que tu es aujourd'hui. Je peux te garantir que je me suis juré que jamais une telle chose ne ce reproduise.

— Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit tout cela et puis, comment puis-je être certaine que...

— Que je ne t'utilise pas, que je ne te manipule pas, que je n'use pas pas de mon charme sur toi

Lizzie ? La discussion que tu as eu avec Naomi sans doute a-t-elle renforcé tes doutes... tu ne peux pas en être sûr, je ne peux pas te le démontrer, pas pour l'instant. Je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi, croire en moi.

— Il y a tant de questions en suspend. Et puis, j'avais confiance en Tom...

— Je t'ai mise en garde sur lui dès notre première rencontre. Je ne peux et je ne veux pas décider à ta place. Quant au reste, je ne possède pas toutes les réponses j'en ai peur et il y a certaines choses que tu dois découvrir seule Lizzie. Néanmoins, sache que si je t'ai choisis c'est parce que j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés et parce que j'ai confiance en toi, en ton instinct.

— Parce que je suis la pièce maîtresse de votre jeu ? Vous comptez m'utiliser à un moment ou à un autre n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais, je le sens. Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que je vous en veux même pas. La seule chose qui me fait peur c'est de penser que le peu de choses que vous m'ayez dites, tout ce que nous avons partagés ensemble, ce à quoi je me raccroche, jusqu'ici soit du chiqué. Je vous le demande, Raymond Reddington, êtes-vous un si grand manipulateur ? Qu'est-ce qui a le plus de valeur à vos yeux : moi ou le but que je vais vous permettre d'atteindre ?

— Je t'ai toujours laissé ton libre arbitre. Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à me suivre de quelques manières que ce soit, quitte à te laisser patauger ou a te laisser faire des erreurs. Tu aurais pu tout arrêter.

— J'en ai marre de tout cela Red ! _s'énerva la jeune femme, la colère marquant ses traits._ Marre de tout ces non dits ! Je ne sais plus quoi croire. Comment puis-je être sûr que vous me dites tout, jusqu'à maintenant vous m'avez délivrée les infos au compte gouttes. Vous vous placez toujours de façon à avoir le beau rôle. Soit vous ne me dites rien sous prétexte de me protéger, soit vous me dites quelque chose mais ne m'obligez pas a y croire, c'est insensé et déstabilisant. Vous avez débarqué dans ma vie et l'avez chamboulée à tous les niveaux, personnel et professionnel. Depuis que vous êtes là, j'ai perdu tous mes repères. Maintenant, je doute de tout et de tout le monde, par moment je crains de ne même plus savoir qui je suis. D'un côté vous êtes l'un des criminels les plus recherchés et de l'autre vous m'apparaissez comme le seul réellement capable d'agir. Un jour vous m'utilisez, un jour vous me sauvez la vie, un autre vous êtes le seul capable de me comprendre, de me réconfortez et j'ai eu maintes fois la preuve que vous êtes capable du pire...

— Toutes ces années j'ai appris la patience, j'ai endossé le costume de criminel que je porte aujourd'hui. Je voulais que tu te fasses toi même une opinion de moi. Je me suis présenté à toi tel que je suis. Je suis d'accord avec le fait que je ne te révèle pas toute la vérité concernant mon passé et le tient d'ailleurs mais, je te ferais remarqué que, pour autant, je ne fabrique pas des éléments pour te convaincre. Cela prend du temps mais je te révèle des choses petits à petits. Pour le reste, c'est à toi de voir, en quoi tu veux croire.

Lui aussi était monté d'un ton. Il fit une légère pose avant de reprendre plus calmement.

— Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire, c'est que sans même connaître toute la vérité, au fond, la seule personne qui sache réellement qui je suis Lizzie : c'est toi. Si je te perds toi, je perds tout.

Sur ces mots, il quitta sa chambre, la laissant seule. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire de plus. Si cela ne pouvait la convaincre, si elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ses sentiments alors il avait déjà perdu. A présent, la balle était dans le camp de la jeune femme.

Liz sentit la colère la quitter peu à peu, alors qu'il la laissait seule. Sous le choc de cette découverte, elle s'était emballée, elle regrettait son agressivité et se sentait plus désemparée que jamais. Les émotions à fleur de peau elle ne pu retenir ses larmes.

**- Lizzington -**

Très tôt le lendemain matin alors qu'il venait de quitter sa chambre prêt à partir prendre l'avion pour se rendre à son rendez-vous d'affaires. Il surprit Lizzie, debout, adossée au mur du couloir, en train de l'attendre.

— Hey, Lizzie que faites vous debout ? _fit-il d'un ton soucieux comme si leur échange nocturne n'avait pas altéré leur relation._

— Je voulais simplement vous dire d'être prudent, _fit-elle d'une voix enrouée._

— Ne vous en faites pas je serai vite de retour.

Il s'approcha davantage de la jeune femme, réduisant l'espace entre eux à quelques centimètres à peine. Elle sentit son souffle sur sa peau. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse sur le front. Cela dura plus de temps que nécessaire. Il lui remis aussi une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Le cœur de Liz s'emballa considérablement.

— Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'ai dit hier, j'étais surprise et en colère.

— J'aurais préféré que vous l'appreniez autrement mais je suis content que vous le sachiez. Et je suis désolé de vous causer tant de tourments. J'ai mis votre vie sans dessus dessous, vous devez me détester pour cela.

— Je ne vous déteste pas.

Liz cherchait quoi lui dire mais ne trouvait pas les mots. Elle avait senti que les doutes qu'elle avait évoqué avait touché et pesait sur les épaules de l'homme face à elle. Lui qui semblait si inébranlable, donnait de l'importance à la façon dont elle le percevait. Tout à coup tout semblait remis en question et elle avait peur de le perdre. Au fond, elle comprenait qu'il n'avait fait que percer l'illusion dans laquelle elle vivait. Cet intérêt qu'il lui témoignait sans cesse la touchait profondément, elle avait très envie d'y croire sans réserve mais ce n'était pas si simple car si elle s'y laissait prendre et que cela s'avérait être une nouvelle illusion, elle tomberait de haut et ne savait pas si elle aurait alors encore la force de se relever.

Le regard que posait Red sur elle, était indescriptible, à la fois doux, soucieux et résigné tout comme le demi-sourire un peu crispé qui apparaissait sur son visage. Il n'aimait pas la savoir désemparée, lui qui ne voulait que son bonheur.

— Je dois y aller. Prenez soin de vous Lizzie.

(à suivre le dernier chapitre)


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire. Voici le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il comblera vos attentes. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3 : Ensemble sur le chemin de la vérité<p>

— Vous me semblez bien maussade ce matin, serait-ce le départ de Raymond qui vous chagrine de la sorte ? _questionna Nataliya alors qu'elle aidait la jeune femme à se vêtir convenablement._

— Vous n'avez pas idée, _répondit Liz en soupirant._

— Que vous arrive-t-il ?

— Nous, nous avons eu une discussion un peu mouvementée hier et je pense l'avoir blessé ou déçu ou peut-être les deux à la fois.

— Asseyez-vous ici. Voilà.

Elle prit la brosse qui se trouvait sur le meuble et commença à démêler les cheveux de la jeune femme.

— C'est un homme dont l'absence se fait vite ressentir.

— Oui, j'ai remarqué cela. Il a cet effet sur les gens, du moins ceux qui ne sont pas ses ennemis, on est comme aimanté par lui, son charisme, ses connaissances. Il vous donne de l'importance et, une fois que vous le côtoyez vous n'avez qu'une envie, celle de rester dans son sillage même si vous le savez dangereux et que parfois vous voudriez ne jamais l'avoir rencontré.

— C'est sans doute vrai vous concernant mais le suivre n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Il faut déjà réellement le vouloir, être capable de sentir l'homme qu'il est vraiment et puis, Raymond lui même n'aime pas être trop entouré.

— Lorsque j'ai dû établir son profil, je l'ai caractérisé de solitaire mais aujourd'hui je sais que c'est une solitude volontaire. Il a trop peur de perdre ceux qui lui sont chers alors il limite les risques.

— Mon Irvin appréciait énormément son côté naturel et entier. Il disait toujours que Ray était trop soucieux de ce qui l'entourait pour son propre bien, qu'il le savait mais ne pouvait renoncer à cette part de lui qui aspirait à faire ce qui est juste même si cela le menait sur un chemin tortueux.

— Comment Irvin et lui se sont-ils connus ?

— Le travail.

— KGB ?

— Oui.

— Et si je ne suis pas indiscrète comment votre mari est-il mort ?

— Contre toute attente, alors que, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je me faisais sans cesse du soucis pour lui par rapport à son statut d'espion... c'est un tragique accident qui l'a emporté. Un car scolaire s'est renversé dans les montagnes à 30km d'ici. Irvin était sur la route à ce moment, il a voulu sauver les enfants et il en a sauvé quelques-uns mais il n'a pas été suffisamment rapide. Le car, en mauvaise posture, a terminé 100m en contre-bas.

Nataliya s'était arrêtée de lui brosser les cheveux et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Liz avait alors posée sa main sur la sienne afin de la réconforter.

— Je suis vraiment désolée.

— Ainsi va la vie. C'est pourquoi je veux vous inciter à en profiter. Vous semblez tant chercher à comprendre que vous en perdez le bénéfice du moment présent. Ne pas arriver à déterminer l'origine d'un sentiment ne le rend pas moins réel. Un homme comme Raymond, on ne le laisse pas passer. Cet homme mérite d'être aimé à sa juste valeur.

— Vous sous-entendez que lui et moi... ?

— Mais c'est que vous paraissez sincèrement troublée par ma remarque. Je sais que vous n'y voyiez plus en ce moment mais tout de même ma chère, la façon dont il vous regarde, dont il se comporte avec vous, je suis sûr que cela ne date pas de votre arrivée ici. Ne voyez-vous pas combien cet homme est prêt à tout pour vous, combien il se languit de vous ?

— Je...

— J'ose espérer que de telles évidences ne vous échappent pas dans votre métier. Écoutez, Liz, vous n'êtes pas comme les autres. Vous êtes importante à ses yeux, si importante qu'il n'a pas réussi à vous écarter de sa vie. Il tient tellement à vous qu'il préfère vous savoir à ses côtés et faire preuve de retenue même si cela le torture davantage encore. Pour reprendre ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure, vous n'êtes pas dans son sillage Liz, vous êtes à ses côtés. La chose qui lui fait le plus peur, c'est de vous perdre ou de vous décevoir. Vous êtes certainement sa plus grande faiblesse. Vous auriez dû le voir quand il est arrivé ici avec vous. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une fois ainsi et c'était la toute première fois que nous nous rencontrions, il y a plus de 25 ans de cela.

— Savez-vous ce qui l'a amené ici il y a des années ?

Elizabeth sentit Nataliya réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire.

— Il fuyait sa patrie lorsqu'il est venu trouver refuge ici. Il était très tourmenté, c'est un homme qui a souffert vous savez. Derrière son assurance et sa gaîté apparente il reste un homme. Un homme avec ses qualités, ses défauts ; ses forces, ses faiblesses ; ses principes et son devoir. Mais en même temps, je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle de détermination qui lui est propre quitter son regard. Il s'était fait une promesse et elle le maintenait en vie. Il a trouvé le courage nécessaire pour continuer à se battre quoi que l'on puisse penser de lui.

Cette discussion amena Liz à réfléchir profondément à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Red. A ses propres sentiments aussi. Elle se repassa mentalement le film des événements qui les avaient conduit tous deux jusqu'à la discussion de cette nuit. De leur première rencontre en face à face au black-site à ces derniers jours chargés de complicité. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Ses sentiments avaient très souvent fluctué vis à vis de l'homme. La rendant tantôt hésitante et méfiante tantôt admirative et possessive.

Dès le départ, s'était entremêlé à son propos vie professionnelle et vie privée. Au fil du temps, il était devenu de plus en plus important dans les deux sphères. Indéniablement, elle avait pu compter sur lui. Il avait été un guide, un protecteur, il s'était montré attentif, présent dans les moments difficiles. Bien-sûr, cela n'ôtait rien au fait qu'il pouvait être passablement agaçant, irritant... qu'il n'hésitait pas à se servir du FBI pour ses propres intérêts ou encore à garder le silence quand il le voulait.

Il lui avait proposé de partir, après avoir constaté qu'elle avait du mal à encaisser le fait qu'il n'hésite pas à tuer mais elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il parte, elle l'avait tacitement autorisé à rester dans sa vie.

_Voici les pensées de Liz durant son introspection : _

" Il a débarqué dans ma vie, du jour au lendemain tout a basculé. Il a dérangé ma réalité avec ses mots, ma poussé à voir plus loin que j'en avais l'habitude. Il était présent et à la fois en retrait. Me laissant le temps de prendre conscience de l'homme qu'il est sans doute. Encaissant mes questions, mes reproches. Cherchant à me protéger -toujours-. "

" Oui, c'est certain, depuis cet épisode dans la cuisine, il y a une certaine tension entre nous. Je le sens plus tendu à mon égard mais toujours autant prévenant. Beaucoup de chose m'attire en lui. Son odeur, sa voix, son touché m'enivrent considérablement et je ne sais pas comment gérer cela. J'ai à la fois peur de m'imaginer des choses et à la fois peur de ne pas savoir les appréhender si elles s'avèrent fondées ? "

" En bonne psychologue, je dois me remettre en question par rapport à mes sentiments, à mon désir. L'un et l'autre ne vont pas forcément de paire mais quand il s'agit de lui il y a toujours au fond de moi comme une corde sensible qui tremble. Même avec Tom je ne ressentais rien de tel. J'ai cherché à voir un père en lui et je le considère un peu comme un mentor. N'est-ce pas là simplement une confusion des sentiments ? Est-ce que je ne cherche pas à me rassurer ? Est-ce le besoin de reconnaissance, d'affection et de sécurité de la petite fille en moi ou est-ce plus que cela ? "

" Je dois savoir ce qu'il attend de moi et ce que je veux de lui. Il serait facile de franchir le pas mais une relation entre nous est-elle bien avisée ? Et de là à ouvrir une parenthèse seulement... non, cela ne marcherait pas avec lui, avec Ressler ce serait possible mais avec Red c'est différent. Nous sommes déjà trop liés émotionnellement. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit question d'une simple attraction sexuelle, d'un désir ayant besoin d'être assouvi avant de passer à autre chose. Non, là encore, c'est plus profond, plus complexe. Ais-je réellement quelque chose à lui offrir, et si oui, est-ce à la hauteur de ce que lui souhaite me donner ? "

" Dire qu'il aura fallut que je perde l'usage de mes yeux pour prendre conscience de tout cela. Est-ce qu'il attend de moi que je fasse le premier pas ? Si ses sentiments pour moi sont réels pourquoi se retient-il ainsi ? S'est-il résigné ? Nataliya parlait de retenue. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais, désirons-nous vraiment la même chose ? Sommes nous prêts à avancer ensemble ? "

Petit à petit, tout prenait un sens dans l'esprit de Liz. Ces derniers jours. Leur relation ambiguë depuis le premier jour. Ses propres réactions, celle de l'homme face à elle...

Depuis le premier jour, elle avait eut conscience de la sensualité qu'il dégageait. Liz n'avait pas su si cette dernière était volontaire ou non de sa part. Une chose était sûre, Raymond Reddington aimait séduire son public et plus encore les femmes, cela faisait parti de son personnage. Elle n'y était pas hermétique mais comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer, il n'avait jamais ouvertement cherché à la séduire. Néanmoins, depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux en Russie, il avait un peu plus de mal à se contrôler.

Son charme ne la laissait pas indifférente, c'était plutôt qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagée, avant ces derniers jours tout du moins, qu'il puisse y avoir autre chose qu'une relation filiale, amicale entre eux. Mais elle devait bien avouer que la tension sexuelle, celle qu'elle avait automatiquement rejetée dans un coin de sa tête, était bien présente. Lorsqu'il changeait ses pansements elle avait pensé éprouver de la gêne mais c'était en réalité provoqué par le désir qu'elle ressentait, sa voix, son odeur, le fait qu'elle se sentait bien dans ses bras... Lorsqu'il passait près d'elle, que leurs corps se frôlaient, lorsqu'il posait sa main sur sa peau, lorsqu'il lui parlait, lui murmurait à l'oreille...elle éprouvait des frissons, d'agréables frissons, rien que d'y repenser.

Dernièrement, des sentiments tels que la jalousie, la possessivité avaient fait leur apparition. Plus elle analysait la situation plus elle se sentait dépendante de lui et cela lui faisait peur.

Prendre conscience du désir de l'autre et de son propre désir était une chose, l'accepter et faire un pas en avant en étaient deux autres.

**- Lizzington -**

— Ne devrait-il pas déjà être là ?

— Que d'impatience ma chère... On dirait un tigre en cage.

— Il me tarde de lui apprendre la nouvelle. A quelle heure l'avez vous eu au téléphone déjà ?

—10h ce matin. Il prenait son vol à 12h.

Les deux femmes étaient assises à la table de la salle à manger. Elles attendaient Red pour dîner.

Liz, attrapa la bouteille de vin rouge et se resservit, sous le regard médusé de Nataliya.

— Vous ne devriez pas boire tant le ventre vide.

— Je suis nerveuse.

— Je le vois bien et c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas vider cette bouteille.

La jeune femme se leva alors et fit les cents pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, elles entendirent du mouvement au dehors.

— Je crois que c'est lui, _fit la gouvernante russe._

— Pas trop tôt, allez donc lui ouvrir, _la pressa Liz._

— Pensiez-vous que j'allais aux toilettes ?! Ce n'est pas possible...

La vieille femme rondelette se hâta en direction de la porte d'entrée en secouant la tête.

— Raymond...

— Bonsoir, Nataliya.

— Entre vite mon garçon.

Il s'exécuta et ils se donnèrent une chaleureuse accolade.

— Tu as fais bon voyage ? Laisse-moi donc t'aider, je vais te débarrasser de cela.

— Merci.

Il retira son chapeau, son écharpe et son manteau.

— Oh mais qu'est-ce...

— Chut ! Ce n'est rien et je ne compte pas inquiéter Lizzie.

Il avait la pommette ouverte, l'œil gauche au beurre noire et il se tenait d'une façon assez raide qui fit penser à la gouvernante qu'il avait sans doute pris un mauvais coup dans les côtes.

— Je crois qu'il faudra que tu lui expliques, cela risque de ne pas passer inaperçu...

Red n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit.

— M'expliquez quoi ? _questionna Liz qui pointait le bout de son nez à leur opposé dans le corridor,_

Red était dans la pénombre, de là où elle se trouvait elle ne pouvait pas encore constater ses blessures.

Le criminel, en oublia toute réserve lorsqu'il compris qu'elle surprise l'attendait.

— Bon sang Lizzie ! Vous voyez à nouveau ? C'est merveilleux, _fit-il en allant à sa rencontre._

— Red, que vous est-il arrivé ?!

Il posa l'une de ses mains sur son bras, qu'il entreprit de serrer légèrement en signe d'affection.

— Rien de très intéressant, j'ai pris quelques mauvais coups mais je vais bien et cette nouvelle me rempli de joie...

— Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Dommage qu'Alexey soit parti mais je vais m'occuper de vous, venez donc par là.

Elle le tira jusqu'à la salle de bain la plus proche et le fit s'asseoir sur le cabinet de WC alors qu'elle farfouillait dans le meuble qui servait d'armoire à pharmacie.

— J'ai trouvé le temps long.

— J'ai eu un léger contre-temps comme vous avez pu le constater.

— Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Mon client était accompagné d'un « ami » que nous n'avons pas en commun si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Ce dernier a fomenter tout une histoire abracadabrantesque qui a poussé mon client à émettre des doutes. J'ai réglé les choses mais auparavant nous avons eu une légère altercation.

— Légère... regardez-votre visage. Et vos mains... je présume que votre adversaire retiendra la leçon.

Elle se mis accroupie devant lui, qui lui souriait.

— Je préfère vous regarder... vous êtes resplendissante.

Liz ne répondit rien. Elle imbiba un coton d'alcool désinfectant et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec délicatesse.

— Comment la vue vous est-elle revenue ?

— Je me suis une nouvelle fois senti mal. Hier après-midi en fait. Nataliya m'a aidée à m'asseoir juste à temps. J'ai perdu connaissance. Au réveil, j'avais très mal à la tête mais je voyais. Pas parfaitement, c'était trouble et la luminosité était difficile à supporter. Et puis petit à petit, les choses sont revenues à la normale. Et depuis ce matin j'y revois très bien.

— J'en suis vraiment très heureux.

— Merci. Je ne vous fais pas mal ?

— Ça pique un peu mais c'est normal, vous êtes très douce.

— Je peux au moins vous rendre la pareille.

— Comment va votre blessure au fait ?

— Je sens encore une gêne mais je me passe d'anti-douleurs. Alexey m'a fait un pansement plus léger et il m'a dit que nous pourrions sans doute retirer les fils d'ici la semaine prochaine. Il m'a encouragé à reprendre doucement un peu d'exercice physique.

— C'est très bien.

— Bien, pour votre visage ça ira. Il vous faudra mettre un peu de glace sur cet œil ce soir.

Sans prévenir elle passa sa main sur la joue de l'homme.

— Vous m'avez habitué à mieux qu'à cette barbe naissante.

Red, était un peu désarçonné par ce geste inattendu.

— Je n'ai pas voulu perdre plus de temps.

— Vous avez bien fait, je crois que Nataliya n'aurait pas supportée plus longtemps mon impatience.

Ils se sourirent.

— Bien. Déboutonnez donc cette chemise que je vois vos côtes.

— Ce n'est pas nécessaire Lizzie, je vais bien, rien de cassé.

— Vous avez mal, laissez-moi voir quand même. Pas de refus, c'est moi votre médecin cette fois.

Il se leva, sorti sa chemise de son pantalon et s'exécuta. Non sans gêne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi materné, surtout par une femme qui lui plaisait tant.

— C'est un bel hématome, _constata Liz._

Elle passa sa main sur la zone, palpant pour voir si aucune côte n'était cassée. Red serra les dents. Elle l'entendit retenir son souffle.

— En effet, rien de cassé.

— Je vous l'avais dit. _Il reboutonna sa chemise en évitant de la regarder._

— Raymond Reddington, seriez-vous gêné ?

Il plongea son regard dans le sien cette fois.

— Si je ne vous connaissais pas Lizzie, je dirais que vous profitez de la situation.

Ils étaient tous deux face à face, Red faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. La jeune femme tendit le cou et déposa un baiser sur la joue du criminel, juste au coin des lèvres, le prenant au dépourvu pour la seconde fois.

— Je vous taquinais Red. Bon retour.

— Je crois qu'il ne peut être meilleur avec un tel accueil.

— Attendez de voir ce que Nataliya et moi avons préparé.

— Vous avez cuisiné ?

— Il fallait bien que je m'occupe.

— Je suis impatient de voir ça et puis nous devons fêter dignement cette bonne nouvelle.

Ils rejoignirent Nataliya au salon et passèrent à table. La bonne humeur était palpable. Le dîner fut excellent. Nataliya s'éclipsa après avoir fait la vaisselle, prétextant qu'elle ne voulait pas rester dormir ici encore cette nuit, alors que ses chats l'attendaient. Red et Liz se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

— Vous voulez autre chose ?

— Je boirais bien un verre, vous avez quelque chose de fort ?

— Whisky ?

— Hum, non, plutôt de la vodka.

Red revint avec le nécessaire soit deux verres et une bouteille de vodka.

— Tenez.

— Merci. Quant à vous...

Liz posa son verre sur ses genoux. Récupéra sa serviette et y enveloppa quelques glaçons.

— Vous feriez bien d'appliquer ça sur votre œil.

— Merci.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi dans un silence confortable à déguster leur verre.

— Red, je crois que nous devons parler de certaines choses. Par rapport à la nuit de votre départ. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

— Je vous écoutes.

— Vous m'avez sauvée la vie d'accord mais pourquoi me protègez-vous ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là pour moi ?

— N'est-ce pas évident ?

— Vous m'avez choisie, vous me protégez, je suis l'une des raisons qui vous poussent à vous battre. Dans un sens, je suis contente de savoir que vous veillez sur moi mais j'aimerais vraiment comprendre si vous agissez de la sorte parce que vous tenez à moi ou bien parce que vous avez besoin de moi pour mener à bien votre combat ?

— Pourquoi faurdait-il que cela soit l'un ou l'autre ?

— Vous savez toujours tourner les choses à votre avantage n'est-ce pas Raymond Reddington ?

Il lui sourit.

— Lizzie, êtes-vous déçue que je ne sois pas votre père ?

— Non, car j'ai compris quel homme vous êtes.

— Vraiment ? _fit-il curieux._

— Je commence à discerner avec plus d'aisance le criminel et l'homme ainsi que la façon dont ils sont liés. J'ai compris que toute cette emphase, cette gaîté elle cache quelque chose... tout au fond de vous, vous souffrez. Je le sais, à vrai dire, je le sens depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés. C'est une carapace. Tout comme ce costume de criminel que vous endossez... Mais, derrière ces facéties, il y a un homme qui a fait ce choix, un homme qui a souffert et souffre encore mais qui ne cesse jamais de se battre. Je pense que votre propre souffrance vous l'endurez, encore et encore et que celle des autres, celle de ceux qui comptent pour vous, vous n'hésitez pas à la venger, c'est plus fort que vous. Si vous en avez les moyens vous ne reculez pas. Parce ce que vous savez que vous êtes capable d'agir mais plus encore, de vivre avec le poids de cette vengeance, avec ce qu'elle fait de vous, vous assumez cela. Vous vous pensez déjà entaché par vos propres choix alors vous estimez important d'éviter à vos proches cette part d'ombre si vous le pouvez.

— En effet, vous y avez beaucoup réfléchis.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée qu'il laissa glisser lentement avant de reprendre la parole.

— Tout d'abord Lizzie, il y a une chose que je voudrais que vous sachiez, c'est que lorsque que je vous ai sauvée vous n'étiez qu'une petite fille mais, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai conservé une partie de mon âme, que j'ai réussi à garder un cap. Grâce à vous, pour vous, j'ai trouvé la force de m'accrocher à la vie. Ce n'est pas rien Lizzie. C'est ce qui m'a conduit jusqu'à l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui, devant vous. Ensuite, on ne retrouve jamais l'équilibre Lizzie. J'ai fait de bonnes et de mauvaises choses. J'ai tué. J'ai sauvé. J'ai fait l'un pour faire l'autre et vice versa. Mais ce ne sont pas des chiffres, cela ne s'équilibre pas. J'ai dû prendre un chemin complexe et je me le suis parfois rendu plus difficile encore, tout est une question de choix : la vengeance, le pardon, la haine, l'amour. Chacun de mes pas. Donner la mort, laisser en vie, sauver, protéger. Je ne regrette aucune de mes décisions. Je les ai prises en toute connaissance de causes. Je les referais si nécessaire. J'ai toujours agit en mon âme et conscience. Je ne me justifierai jamais en disant qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse mais plutôt en disant que je devais le faire pour être en accord avec moi-même et mes valeurs. Je ne cherche pas la rédemption. Une seule chose m'importe.

— Faire ce qui est juste.

— Dit comme cela, tout est une question de point de vue, d'intérêt. Disons plutôt, que je m'éfforce de défendre ce qui m'est cher. Certains comprendreront mes actes d'autres les condamneront, ce n'est pas ce qui m'importe. Ce qui compte c'est que vous, vous compreniez.

— Je sais que je compte à vos yeux, que vous avez un but. Je sais qu'il y a du bon en vous, que vous n'avez pas renoncer au bonheur car j'ai vu comme vous avez cherché à tout faire pour sauver votre ex-femme, j'ai vu la façon dont vous la regardiez malgré votre passé en commun difficile et je sais que vous avez envie de rattraper les choses avec votre fille. Néanmoins, vous comptez aller jusqu'au bout et vous vous fichez des conséquences pour vous, tant que ceux qui comptent, comme moi, Dembe et quelques autres restent en vie et savent qui vous êtes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, je refuse de vous laissez seul, je veux partager ce poids. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous mettre en dehors quand bon vous semble. Red, regardez autour de vous. Nous sommes quelques-uns à vous suivre, à vous faire confiance. Depuis que vous avez débarqué dans ma vie plus rien n'est simple. Je me pose des questions sur mon passé, mon présent est sans dessus dessous, quant à l'avenir, je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où je vais. Mais je reste là. J'ai accepté votre présence et aujourd'hui je me demande comment je pourrais continuer sans vous. Même si, d'un autre côté, je suis perturbée par tous ces mystères et parce qu'à votre contact des parts enfouies de moi ressortent. Vous m'avez fait comprendre beaucoup de choses et en même temps douter de tout.

— Si le doute continue à s'insinuer en vous, gardez à l'esprit que je n'ai jamais cherché à vous faire prendre un chemin que vous n'auriez pas choisi, je vous ai guidé mais je vous ai laissé agir. J'ai toujours cherché à vous protéger car vous êtes au delà de ces événements passés, vous êtes la seule chose qui en résulte qui en vaille la peine. Je règle mes comptes vis à vis du passé tout en vous protégeant car vous êtes l'avenir Lizzie. Je vous ai prise sous mon aile parce que je sais que si les choses venaient à ne pas se passer comme je le souhaite, vous sauriez poursuivre le combat et faire éclater la vérité même si cette vérité vous était douloureuse. Vous êtes ma force, vous êtes mon joker.

Lizzie n'avait pas su quoi répondre à cela. Elle s'était retrouvée happée par son regard, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens avec la volonté de s'y perdre tant elle sentait dans ce regard affection et confiance. Ils avaient continué à boire sans poursuivre la discussion. Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais autant confié l'un à l'autre. Beaucoup de choses importantes venaient d'être dites. Ils méditaient l'un et l'autre dessus, appréciant la compagnie rassurante de l'autre à leur côté.

Néanmoins, Lizzie ne comptait pas en rester là. Il y avait un autre point qu'elle comptait bien tenter d'éclaircir. C'est pourquoi, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, cette envie irrépressible de savoir quels étaient les sentiments de Red à son égard poussa la jeune femme à tenter une approche inédite vis à vis de l'homme afin de mesurer sa réaction et par la même occasion de tester ce qu'elle ressentait elle-même. C'est ainsi qu'elle vida son verre d'une traite, se leva et vint s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

— Lizzie qu'est-ce qui vous prend ! _fit Red renversant un peu du contenu de son verre dans son geste._

— Je m'approche pour voir comment va votre œil.

— Vous avez trop bu.

— Juste assez pour faire ça.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se crispa, la laissant appuyer ses lèvres contre les siennes puis répondit légèrement au baiser, un peu parce que c'était trop tentant et un peu parce qu'il était réellement surpris par l'audace de la jeune femme. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne vivement ses esprits et arrive à la dégager de ses genoux tout en se levant afin de reprendre un temps soit peu le contrôle de la situation.

— Non ! Lizzie, stop. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous passe par la tête tout à coup ?

— Vous ne voulez pas de moi ?

— Hum comment vous dire... Je suis touché par ce soudain et nouvel intérêt que vous semblez porter à ma personne mais je crois que ce n'est ni le meilleur moment, ni la meilleure façon d'en débattre. Nous parlerons de cela quand vous aurez retrouvé vos esprits.

— Même si j'ai besoin de réconfort ?

— Pas de cette façon, _répéta-t-il._

— Je vois..._fit-elle déçue._

— La journée a été longue, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal. Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher.

**- Lizzington -**

Le lendemain, le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence gêné pour Liz alors que Nataliya essayait de maintenir un semblant de conversation... Une fois que la gouvernante russe fut partie, Liz se trouva à nouveau seule avec Red, elle tenta alors de clarifier les évènements de la veille.

— Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû faire cela.

— Il n'y a pas de mal, n'y pensez plus Lizzie.

— Quand même je...

— Ne vous tracassez pas avec ça, vraiment.

— Oui, mais...

— Mais quoi Lizzie ?

— Vous avez répondu à mon baiser.

— Et cela vous étonne ?

— C'est que je...

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme à dessein afin de la déstabiliser.

— Au devant des charmes d'une jolie femme, il est délicat pour moi de rester de marbre. J'y ai mis fin aussitôt que mon cerveau a réussi à passer l'effet de surprise. Je suis un homme Lizzie, un homme qui était las et qui avait un peu bu et, à ma décharge, j'étais loin de penser que vous vous jetteriez sur moi.

— Si vous le dites. Alors... vous ne me désirez pas ?

— Les choses sont déjà bien assez compliquées entre nous pour que je me permette ce genre de fantaisie vous ne pensez pas ?

— Vous évitez la question et puis, qui parle de les compliquer ? Cela simplifierait beaucoup les choses de mon point de vue...

Elle n'avait pas pensé être si directe mais c'était sortie ainsi. Tampis, après tout, ce qu'elle avait ressenti hier ne l'avait pas détrompée.

— Vous jetez votre dévolu sur moi parce que je suis le seul homme à vos côtés en ce moment mais vous avez besoin de vous retrouver, de faire le point. Je ne fais pas partie de cette équation et je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour vous aider à passer à autre chose.

Il mit fin à la discussion prétextant un coup de fil important à passer. Elle ne chercha pas à l'empêcher de fuir. Raymond Reddington n'était pas un homme que l'on retenait. Et puis, i avait raison sur un point : elle devait réfléchir. Elle n'abandonnerait pas, ça non pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas obliger de le faire mais elle allait devoir manœuvrer avec souplesse.

**- Lizzington -**

Le lendemain en milieu d'après-midi, Red se rendit à la piscine intérieure que renfermait le domaine. Lizzie s'y trouvait, faisant sur ordre d'Alexey, un peu d'exercice adapté au traumatisme qu'elle avait subit dernièrement.

— Quelle forme ! Vous êtes resplendissante.

— Vous vous joignez à moi ?

— Sans façon, je préfère vous laissez toute votre aisance.

— Vous n'êtes pas drôle.

— Excusez moi du peu.

— Que venez-vous faire ici alors, si ce n'est pas vous baigner ?

— N'ais-je pas le droit de venir vous regarder ?

— ...

— Je venais simplement vous dire que j'ai déposé quelques petites choses à votre attention dans votre chambre. J'espère que cela vous plaira car cela sera de rigueur pour la soirée.

— Nous sortons ?

— C'est une surprise, pour fêter dignement votre rétablissement. Mais je pense que vous saurez rapidement de quoi il retourne. Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos longueurs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre elle découvrit plusieurs paquets posés sur le lit. Un grand sac noir d'où dépassait avec style du papier tulle. Une boîte plate assez large et plutôt longue ornée d'un magnifique ruban de soie. Une autre rectangulaire et plus épaisse. Et enfin, un coffret qui semblait renfermer quelque chose de précieux.

Alors qu'elle déballait les présents ses yeux s'agrandissaient et elle avait du mal à retenir ses exclamations. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un très beau manteau chaud, une magnifique robe de soirée bleue nuit qui, elle le savait, mettrait parfaitement son corps en valeur, une paire de chaussure à talon qui avait été choisie avec précaution pour s'accorder avec le reste et enfin un superbe collier d'émeraudes.

— Raymond m'a dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin d'aide pour te préparer,_ fit Nataliya après avoir manifester sa présence à l'entrée de la chambre._

— C'est que... je... oui, je crois que cela s'impose. Savez-vous ce qu'il a prévu ?

— Vous allez à l'opéra.

— Mais je, c'est...

Elle n'en trouvait plus les mots.

— Vous allez être splendide ma chère, splendide.

**- Lizzington -**

Red était réapparu comme par enchantement un peu avant 20h00. Il n'avait pas caché sa joie de découvrir la jeune femme. Il la dévorait des yeux.

— Vous êtes resplendissante.

— Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

— Un simple smoking.

— Vous êtes très classe.

— Merci et avec vous à mon bras je serai le plus heureux des hommes ce soir.

— Red, tout ça, c'est trop... vous n'auriez pas dû. Je ne suis pas certaine d'être à la hauteur.

— Vous êtes très belle et vous êtes largement à la hauteur croyez-moi.

Alexey était venu les chercher. Il était leur chauffeur pour la soirée. La route fut assez longue et plutôt sinueuse pour la première partie du moins car une fois qu'ils atteignirent la ville cela fut plus agréable. Liz contempla le paysage puis l'architecture de la ville avec intérêt. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant l'opéra, elle fut alors subjuguée par ce dernier. C'était comme dans un rêve. Red sorti du véhicule et vint ouvrir sa portière. Il l'aida à descendre et lui pris galamment le bras afin de l'escorter pour monter les marches.

— Nerveuse ?

— Ce n'est pas tous les jours que je joue les Bonnie and Clyde.

— C'est une tragique référence et puis, nous ne comptons pas faire un braquage, du moins ce n'est pas prévu au programme, nous allons simplement à l'opéra.

— Simplement. C'est ça le problème, je ne suis pas habitué à tout ça... le luxe, les habits que je porte, l'atmosphère de ce genre de lieu... j'ai peur de ne pas y être à ma place.

— Et vous avez tort. Vous serez bien plus à votre place que la plupart des personnes qui seront dans la salle. Nombreuses sont superficielles et ne savent pas apprécier l'opéra à sa juste valeur. Je sais, de ce que j'en ai vu, que vous saurez apprécier un tel moment. Quant au reste, ayez davantage confiance en vous, cette robe vous va divinement...

Ils s'étaient installés. La jeune femme était visiblement un peu tendue. Lorsque cela commença, Red se retint difficilement de la contempler, elle, davantage que la scène. Elle appréciait le spectacle, elle était émue. Il état heureux de pouvoir lui faire plaisir. Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, n'y tenant plus, il finit par prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

**- Lizzington -**

C'était l'entracte. Dans le hall aménagé pour l'occasion Liz et Red purent prendre un verre et piquer dans le buffet. Il y avait même un petit orchestre qui jouait une douce musique d'ambiance sur laquelle certains couples s'étaient mis à danser.

Alors qu'ils se retiraient dans un coin un peu plus tranquille Liz fut bousculée par un homme. Le contenu de son verre se déversa à moitié parterre et à moitié sur sa robe. L'homme en faute continua son chemin, faisant mine de rien. Red l'interpella en Russe.

— *Vos pourriez vous excuser.*

— *Savez vous qui je suis ?*

— *Non. Et franchement je ne vois pas en quoi votre identité vous dispenserait de politesse. Et puis, vu le ton que vous prenez, je suppose que vous ne savez pas qui je suis, c'est qui est bien plus dommageable j'en ai peur.*

Les yeux de Red étaient froids. Il ne supportait visiblement pas l'impertinence de ce jeune homme.

— *C'est un petit américain qui va me l'enseigner peut-être ? Tu te crois plus important que nous c'est ça ? Tu es là jouant les gentlemans, parlant notre langue avec cette petite poule au bras... c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour l'impressionner ? Profite de l'opéra et passe ton chemin camarade.*

L'atmosphère devenait vraiment glaciale entre les deux hommes qui s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre au fur et à mesure de leur altercation. Red se contrôlait mais Liz sentait qu'il n'était pas loin du point de rupture.

— *J'en profitais jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne partirai pas tant que...*

Les gens autour d'eux commençaient à les regarder, les discussions se tassaient, les têtes se tournaient... encore un peu et la musique allait cesser. Liz devait intervenir avant que les choses ne dégénèrent.

Elle retint Red par le bras et intervint en anglais ce qui, comme elle s'en doutait, ne sembla pas gêner leur interlocuteur.

— Voyons vous êtes ridicules Messieurs. Monsieur me semble un gentleman,_ fit-elle aguicheuse._ Je suis certaine qu'il va trouver un moyen de se rattraper pendant que vous allez me chercher un autre verre, vous voulez-bien ? _papillonna-t-elle._

Red tourna son regard vers elle, surpris. Elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit prendre conscience de la situation. Il eut un sourire résigné. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à baisser les yeux mais il avait compris qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

Néanmoins voyant qu'il ne comptait pas céder si facilement, elle s'approcha davantage et lui murmura à l'oreille.

— Dois-je vous rappeler que ma tête est moins en vue que la votre ? Cherchez donc un moyen de faire diversion pendant que je "parlemente" avec notre ami.

Il fit alors mine de capituler.

— Comme vous voudrez. Angle ouest 4min, _chuchota-t-il à son tour._

Liz adorait quand ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle acquiesça et il fit mine de s'en retourner vers le bar. Il s'esquiva sous le regard un peu trop fier de l'autre homme. Lizzie pris ce dernier par le bras, il en fut agréablement surpris.

— En réalité, je vous observe depuis un moment, et je n'en espérais pas tant, vous m'avez sauvée, cet homme est d'un ennui...

Il semblait un peu perdu face à se retournement de situation mais semblait l'apprécier et ne pas être insensible à la jeune femme.

Liz avait joué la carte de la fierté, pariant sur le fait qu'il ne résisterait pas à ce qu'elle flatte son ego et avait visiblement bien fait.

— Tout le plaisir est pour moi, _fit-il dans un modeste américain._ Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai effectivement bousculé.

Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il aille jusqu'à s'excuser. Elle en aurait presque eu des remords pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

— Vous parlez bien notre langue, le complimenta-t-elle. Je paris que vous occupez des fonctions diplomatiques ?

— C'est quasiment ça. Je suis attaché culturel. J'ai fais certaines de mes études à New York. Mais, puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

— Avec joie.

Ils rejoignirent la piste en quelques pas. Liz n'avait pas cessé de comptez les secondes qui s'égrainaient. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux. Sans plus attendre, elle lui mis un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe et alors qu'il se pliait en deux de douleur, elle lui asséna dans la foulée un violent coup de coude derrière la nuque. L'homme s'effondra au sol en gémissant alors que des cris de stupeurs se faisaient entendre en même temps que la salle était plongée dans le noir. Un homme cria quelque chose en Russe qui mis la foule en panique, Liz reconnue, malgré la cacophonie, la voix de Red. Il avait visiblement trouvé un moyen de créer un court-circuit. Le personnel essayait de gérer la panique, de rassurer les spectateurs, c'était le moment pour eux de filer.

Lizzie fut bousculée par les hommes et les femmes se précipitant vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait à contre courant vers l'ouest de la pièce. On lui pris soudain le bras, elle se crispa.

— C'est moi. Par ici.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à un couloir dérobé. Ils étaient dans les coulisses. Ils croisèrent quelques artistes et maquilleurs qui se questionnaient sur la raison du vacarme et sur leur présence mais n'étaient visiblement pas prêts à leur demander quoique ce soit. Ils franchirent plusieurs portent jusqu'à arriver à une sortie de secours qui malheureusement était gardée.

Red ne se démonta pas et s'empressa de se mettre à la hauteur du garde. Il lui lança quelque chose en russe qui sembla l'interpeller puis dans la foulée lui donna un coup de poing. L'homme prit de cour en tomba sur les fesses dans un bruit sourd.

Liz et Red eurent juste le temps de sortir et de s'enfoncer dans la ruelle. Ils quittèrent rapidement les abords de l'opéra.

A présent, ils se trouvaient une deux rues plus loin.

— Vous avez froid, _remarqua Red._

— L'adrénaline retombe et puis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer mon manteau. Quel dommage il était tellement beau.

— Je vous ferai cadeau d'un autre si c'est ce qui vous chagrine mais en attendant, tenez, prenez ma veste.

— Non Red, vous allez...

— Ne discutez pas.

Il lui passa d'autorité sur les épaules. Sa chaleur lui fit un bien fou.

— Merci. Joli coup de poing au fait.

— Je le destinais volontiers à un autre mais j'avoue ne pas être déçu de son sort. Rappelez moi de ne jamais vous mettre en colère.

— Où nous conduisez-nous ? Nous allons finir par revenir au devant de l'opéra avec tous ces détours.

— C'est un peu mon idé coin de cette rue, l'autre bâtiment.

—Celui en rénovation ?

— Exactement.

Ils arrivèrent au devant. Là encore, il y avait un gardien.

Red lui parla en russe et lui glissa quelques billets.

— Allons-y.

— Que manigancez-vous ?

— Venez Lizzie.

— Mais ce bâtiment est en rénovation, l'accès en est certainement interdit au public.

— Ce gentil homme nous laisse y accéder, il m'a simplement recommandé d'éviter le couloir est du troisième étage ce qui m'est complètement égal étant donné je veux que nous allions plus haut.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe.

— Encore un peu de patience Lizzie, vous aller comprendre.

Ils montèrent quelques étages et prirent un escalier qui débouchait sur une terrasse. La vue était splendide. On dominait la majeure partie des bâtiments alentours dont l'opéra.

—Que venons-nous faire...

— Chut, _fit-il plaçant un doigt au devant de la bouche de la jeune femme,_ écoutez.

Le vent frais laissa petit à petit place à une atmosphère plus subtile, elle entendit alors la musique et les chants.

— C'est incroyable, comment avez-vu eut l'idée... et qu'avez-vous dit au garde ?

—Je ne suis pas sûr que vous le dire soit très prudent.

— Red...

—Bien, bien. Je lui ai dit que nous voulions profiter de la fin du spectacle de manière plus intime...

— Et il a marché ?

— Nous ne serions pas là sinon.

— Les hommes.

—J'espère ne pas avoir gâchée votre soirée ? Je n'aurais pas dû insister autant, vous vous débrouillez bien toute seule mais quand il s'agit de vous je...

—Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, j'aurais été étonné si vous ne m'aviez pas défendu et puis, j'avais besoin de faire un peu d'exercice.

— Ce cher Alexey sera content.

Ils étaient tous deux côte à côte accoudés à la rambarde. Ils écoutaient la musique. Lizzie se laissait bercer et appréciait vraiment. C'était magique. Il s'était mis à neiger. L'atmosphère était vraiment irréelle. Red s'était approcher et avait délicatement remis une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Son regard avait été puissant, émouvant, troublant. Lizzie s'en sentie bouleversée.

— C'est magnifique.

— Mais ?

Il avait senti un soupçon de tristesse dans la voix de la jeune femme.

— Si vous me preniez dans vos bras ce serait encore mieux..._fit-elle d'une petite voix._

— Lizzie...

— Ne faites pas l'enfant, venez, passez vos bras autour de moi, vous me tiendrez chaud.

Liz comprenait la raison évidente de son hésitation mais insista.

— Cela ne changera plus rien. Je sais me tenir. Vous pouvez au moins m'accordez ça. S'il vous plaît.

Red se glissa dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Ils restèrent silencieux profitant de leur chaleur respective.

Elle sentit le désir évident qu'il avait pour elle mais n'essaya pas d'en jouer. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment mais elle finit tout de même par poser une question qui la tracassait.

— J'aimerais être nul part ailleurs. Red, quel est le problème entre nous ? Me vois-tu comme si je pouvais être ta fille, simplement comme une partenaire de valeur, ou encore comme une femme parmi tant d'autres ?

— Je te connais Lizzie, je t'ai observée, je t'ai attendu. J'ai vu grandir cette petite fille que j'avais sauvé, je l'ai vu devenir une femme magnifique. J'ai attendu le moment de pouvoir te rencontrer. Et je n'ai pas été déçu. Bien au contraire. Toi et moi devrions être si différents mais tu t'es révélée étrangement semblable à moi. Je me suis reconnu en toi, dans tes souffrances, dans ta volonté. Il y a toutes ces choses dont je ne peux pas te parler, pas encore en tous cas. Il serait injuste pour moi de profitez de cette situation alors que tu ne connais pas toute la vérité, que tu ne fais qu'esquisser celui que je suis.

— Il ne tient qu'à toi de m'en dire plus... à moins que tu ais peur ou honte, à moins que savoir risque de me faire changer d'avis ?

— Ce n'est pas...

— Ne suis-je qu'une femme qui éveille le désir d'un homme ? Nous sommes adultes, je t'en prie ne faisons pas comme si de rien était alors que c'est plus qu'évident.

— Non, tu es bien plus. Il n'est pas question de sexe uniquement. Si c'était le cas nous ne serions pas en train d'en discuter. Lizzie, tu es une très bonne profileuse. Tu as vu juste en ce qui me concerne pour beaucoup de choses mais là, tu vas trop loin. En effet, je te désir mais c'est plus profond que cela plus compliqué aussi, ma volonté de te protéger est plus forte que tout. Je ne ferai jamais rien qui risque de mettre cela en péril.

— Tu n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureux de moi c'est ça ?

— Non, ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'avais envisagé en effet.

— Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi me repousses-tu ?

— Je me suis déjà trop immiscé dans ta vie Lizzie, Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander plus, je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux de toi.

— C'est pour ça que tu te comportes ainsi avec moi ?

— Mets toi à ma place Lizzie, j'ai sauvé une petite fille et je me retrouve face à une femme désirable. Mon instinct de protection s'en retrouve renforcé mais je me pose aussi des questions. Et puis, tu as envisagé de nombreuses possibilités, tu m'as vu comme pouvant être ton père, je ne voudrais pas que tu confondes tes sentiments. Que tu m'accordes ta confiance est plus que suffisant crois moi, c'est tout ce que je mérites, je n'aurais pas imaginer recevoir tant.

— Justement, ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce que tu mérites. Lors de notre première rencontre tu as dis que si quelqu'un pouvait t'accorder une seconde chance c'était moi alors laisse ce choix me revenir.

— Lizzie, il demeurera toujours entre nous des points de désaccord car il y a des choses que je dois faire même si ta vie m'est plus importante que tout, même si je tiens énormément à toi... je ne m'arrêterai pas, même si tu me le demandes.

— Dans ce cas, raison de plus, j'aurai besoin de toi à mes côtés. Et quel couple est d'accord sur tout ? Je ne veux pas d'une nouvelle illusion Red.

— Es-tu bien certaine de ce que tu avances ? Je suis un criminel recherché. J'ai fait des choses qui te feraient frémir. Tu m'as plusieurs fois traité de monstre. Une part de moi est sombre et dangereuse. Je suis aussi plus âgé. Et puis, tu as encore des sentiments pour Tom.

— Ce ne sont là que des excuses. Tu m'imposes déjà ta présence depuis de longs mois. Mes sentiments m'appartiennent. Tom, c'est du passé, ma confiance en lui s'est effritée de jour en jour jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce contre quoi tu m'avais mis en garde et c'est à toi que j'ai fait de plus en plus confiance depuis.

— Tu mérites ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans la vie. Tu as déjà surmonter de nombreux obstacles, tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras maintenant et surtout ne crois pas que tout se casse quand il s'agit de toi. Au mieux, je resterai dans l'ombre mais jamais je ne regagnerai la lumière pleinement. Je ne pourrai pas t'offrir une vie normale. On ne peut pas vivre comme je le fais sans en payer le prix tôt ou tard. Ce serait impardonnable de ma part de jouer l'égoïste et de t'imposer les conséquences de mes actes.

— Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire je crains que tu sois ce que j'ai de plus stable dans ma vie, la seule personne auprès de qui je trouve le réconfort nécessaire pour continuer à avancer... De ce que tu m'as dit, cela semble réciproque. Penser que tout cela ne serait qu'une illusion, je ne le veux pas et si je me trompe alors qu'il en soit ainsi mais je ne veux pas regretter un jour de ne pas y avoir cru. J'ai déjà touché le fond en matière de déception alors autant jouer le tout pour le tout. Et puis, le plus à plaindre en cas de mauvaise surprise ce sera toi.

— Je suis touché Lizzie mais je ne peux... _commença-t-il en desserrant son étreinte._

— Non, reste là, _le retint-elle _et ne dis rien, je ne veux pas t'entendre me repousser encore, laisse- moi juste profiter de cet instant encore un peu.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup. Red appela Alexey pour qu'il vienne les rechercher. Il acheta quelques marrons chauds que Liz et lui partagèrent en l'attendant.

**- Lizzington -**

Red raccompagna Liz jusqu'à sa chambre.

— J'ai passé une soirée extraordinaire. Merci.

— Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bonne nuit Lizzie.

— Oh avant de me laisser, juste ... ma robe... Nataliya m'a aidé mais là...

C'était comme l'ultime tentation se dit Red et il était persuadé que Liz en avait conscience. C'était de plus en plus dur de résister surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait percé à jour et qu'elle s'était montrée intéressée.

— Bien entendu.

Il s'approcha, elle lui tourna le dos et il se concentra sur les quelques boutons à défaire. Trois en l'espèce. Ses gestes étaient comme ralentis. Ainsi confronté aux courbes de la jeune femme, que ce simple bout de tissu dissimulait à peine, il se sentit tout à coup fiévreux. Il eut presque l'impression de voir ses mains trembler. Il défit les boutons, un par un, lentement. Ensuite, il passa ses mains sur la nuque de Liz, les laissant glisser sur ses épaules afin d'accompagner légèrement les bretelles de la robes. Il ne les descendit que très légèrement, à mi-épaules, les dépassant afin que ses mains continuent à caresser les bras de la jeune femme. Il se stoppa avant d'atteindre le niveau des coudes. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle et l'embrassa avec tendresse dans le cou puis recula d'un pas rompant tout contact. Liz s'était cambrée instinctivement à son touché, l'invitant à poursuivre mais il avait tenu bon.

— Voila, _fit-il d'une voix un peu rauque._ A présent, je vous laisse.

— Merci, bonne nuit, _murmura-t-elle à son tour encore en proie au frisson qu'elle venait de ressentir._

Il quitta la chambre. Se résignant tant bien que mal, Liz essayait d'accepter mais ne tint pas longtemps. C'est homme la rendait folle. Elle le désirait ardemment. Elle ne faisait que se retourner dans son lit, repensant au moindre de leur contact, réfléchissant à ce qu'il lui avait dit. N'en pouvant plus, trouvant sa volonté de renoncer à elle ridicule, elle se leva et déterminée, elle prit la direction de la chambre de Red. Il l'avait entendu approché, lui aussi ayant du mal à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réagir, elle était montée sur le lit, se plaçant à ses côtés et avait essayé de l'embrasser.

— Lizzie attends. Pas que j'aime jouer les rabat joie. Non, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point. Être si proche de toi et en même temps si loin. Je suis au supplice depuis que nous sommes en Russie, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a trahit car jamais tu n'aurais du comprendre... Mais, je suis au clair avec mes sentiments, j'ai peur que cela ne soit pas ton cas. Cela ne va-t-il pas trop vite pour toi ?

— Il est trop tard, je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien était. Maintenant que je sais, je ne veux pas fermer les yeux.

— Si nous franchissons ce cap, nous ne pourrons pas revenir en arrière.

— Chut. Ne dis plus rien. Cesse de te tourmenter, ne te pose plus de question. C'est mon choix. Je veux saisir cette occasion et ne pas risquer de la laisser passer à jamais. Vivons l'instant présent au moins une fois. Te voir m'aimer ainsi, en silence, en retrait, me serait insupportable. Nous souffrons déjà bien assez, ne souffrons pas notre amour.

— Lizzie...

— Fais moi l'amour Raymond. Fais moi l'amour...

Ses dernières réticences volèrent en éclat alors qu'elle lui chuchotait inlassablement cette demande à l'oreille.

**- Lizzington -**

Raymond Reddington était un homme passionné et passionnant, un très bon amant. Son regard était d'une force. S'il le posait sur vous vous brûliez en un instant. Son charisme, sa confiance en lui, sa nonchalance, son charme ne vous donnait qu'une seule envie, celle de lui plaire.

Cet homme qu'elle savait capable du pire, qu'elle savait dangereux et qu'elle avait vu froid, méthodique, déterminé était capable d'une telle tendresse. Un tel contraste, c'en était renversant. Jamais Liz n'aurait cru qu'il lui ferait un effet pareil. C'était un homme appliqué et efficace à tous les niveaux... Il lui avait fait l'amour avec tendresse et force justement dosées. Ce qu'elle avait ressentie dans ses bras... elle avait vraiment atteint le 7ème ciel.

Il était très tôt dans la matinée. Aux alentours de 4h du matin. Ils étaient encore ensemble au lit dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer le délicieux moment de plaisir qu'ils venaient de partager. L'un contre l'autre ils se procuraient mutuellement de la tendresse. Lizzie caressait le torse de Red de sa main. Elle parcourait une zone particulière, là où se trouvait un tatouage tribal représentant une salamandre recroquevillée autour d'une fleur de coquelicot.

— Ce tatouage au niveau du cœur que représente-t-il pour toi ?

— Il représente à la fois une part de moi que je ne veux pas oublier et une promesse que je me suis faite.

Elle ne dis rien. Elle laissa sa main en suspend observant sa propre cicatrice.

— Ray, cette marque, elle m'a été faite par mon père n'est-ce pas ? Es-tu sûr qu'il est mort cette nuit là ?

— Pourquoi cette question Lizzie ?

— L'homme que j'ai rencontré, ton adversaire, il était considérablement brûlé, sur la plupart du corps, même son visage. N'aurait-il pas pu simuler sa mort, risquant ma vie, parce que tu avais déstabilisé son organisation ?

— Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé plus tôt ?

— Il y a tant d'éléments que tu gardes pour toi. Je voulais avoir quelque chose en réserve. Voir ainsi ce que tu connaissais de lui. Mais ton adversaire, tu ne sais pas qui il est réellement, malgré toutes ces années à le chercher, tu ne l'as jamais rencontré en personne, en tant que tel du moins... ne penses-tu pas que cela serait plausible ?

— En effet.

— Il m'a laissé une ouverture, tu sais. Il pense que je peux vouloir le rejoindre.

— Lizzie non, je refuse que tu envisages cela.

— C'est une opportunité Ray, pour nous deux, de découvrir la vérité.

— Nous ne pouvons pas vérifier ton hypothèse sans attirer l'attention, cela prendra du temps. Mais qu'il puisse être ton père, en fait un homme encore plus dangereux Lizzie. Je le traque depuis des années, il a toujours conservé un coup d'avance sur moi, j'ai perdu énormément en cherchant à l'atteindre...

— J'en suis consciente. Mais les choses ne sont déjà plus les mêmes, je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, j'ai foi en l'homme qui se tient devant moi et je ne vais pas attendre qu'il soit trop tard. Je veux saisir ma chance maintenant. J'accepte que tu me protèges, j'accepte de tout faire pour survivre à la seule condition que tu me rendes la pareille. Nous sommes égaux, nous sommes des partenaires. Alors j'irai jusqu'au bout, avec toi et je découvrirai la vérité.

— Écoutes, entre nous, je ne veux rien précipiter et rien gâcher non plus. Les autres femmes ne font que survoler l'homme que je suis. Elles sont séduites par moi mais cela ne va pas plus loin. Toi Lizzie, ce qui nous lie est bien plus profond. Tu sais la noirceur de mon âme, mes tourments, tu les ressens, je ne peux te les cacher et je ne le veux pas. Cette envie d'être entier, de te laisser voir en moi ce n'est qu'avec toi que je veux la partager. Les autres se doutent, s'interrogent, s'imaginent, tentent de comprendre parfois... mais avec toi je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer, tu sais, sans que je n'ai rien à dire tout comme je te comprends. Tu es la chose la plus belle qui me reste dans cette vie, c'est pour ça que je ferai toujours tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Et je dois te demander de ne jamais ne serait-ce que penser sacrifier ta vie pour sauver la mienne. Quelque soit les circonstances, quelque soit l'enjeu. Jamais.

— C'est une promesse dure à tenir Ray. Les risques font partie intégrante de ma vie, tu n'y peux rien. J'ai ouvert les yeux, cette façon de vivre, de lutter contre le mal, c'est ce que je suis, c'est ce que je veux. Tu n'y renonceras pas même pour moi et je ne le voudrais pas alors, débrouilles-toi comme tu veux, protèges-moi comme tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent en me laissant prendre part à l'action. Il est hors de question que tu me laisses sur la touche le moment venue. Tu l'as dit toi même, certaines réponses exiges que je les découvrent par moi même. Nous seront plus fort, ensemble, pour battre ton adversaire. C'est mon choix et ce n'est pas négociable Mr. Reddington, _finit-elle tout en venant prendre ses lèvres._

**- Lizzington -**

Ils se réveillèrent comme ils s'étaient endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Red s'était éveillé le premier. Il observait Liz dormir. Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir céder à son désir d'elle. Elle était merveilleuse.

Liz se réveilla à son tour quelques minutes plus tard. Elle lui sourit et lui lança un regard amoureux.

— Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas déserté.

— Comment aurais-je pu faire cela après la nuit que nous avons passé.

— En effet. Ray, c'était intense.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre.

— Je parie que tu étais un garçon très populaire ?

— Pas vraiment, j'étais surtout vu comme un intello un peu bagarreur et solitaire. J'ai grandit trop vite comme beaucoup d'autres enfants. Mon père était un lâche. J'ai toujours détesté les hommes qui frappaient leur femme, incapable de surmonter leur échec, plongeant dans l'alcool et la violence. Je détournais le regard Lizzie, j'étais impuissant... Jusqu'au jour où j'ai pu m'interposer et où j'ai fait ce que ma mère n'avait jamais eut le courage de faire, je l'ai viré de la maison. Hélas, au lieu de m'en remercier elle m'en a voulu. Peu de temps après j'entrais dans la marine. Nous sommes ce que nous faisons Lizzie.

— Et maintenant qu'allons nous faire alors ? Nous ne pouvons rester éternellement en Russie.

— C'est plutôt simple : je redeviens l'un des criminels les plus recherché et tu redeviens agent du FBI et ceci, reste entre nous.

— Cela risque de ne pas être facile tous les jours... Mais tu as raisons, si la nature de notre relation venait à fuiter au bureau, cela compliquerait considérablement les choses.

— Voyons Agent Keen ne prenez pas cet air si triste, après tout, nous sommes doués chacun à notre façon pour jouer un double jeu, nous nous en sortirons.

Il l'embrassa et continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Les caresses se firent rapidement mutuelles et plus intimes. Liz sentait la preuve évidente du désir de Red contre sa hanche et ne demandait qu'à ce qu'il la possède à nouveau. Et alors que nos deux tourtereaux comptaient bien profiter encore une fois l'un de l'autre, Nataliya entra brusquement dans la chambre visiblement paniquée.

— Raymond, vite, la petite à disparue... Oh... je suis confuse, _fit-elle rougissante quand elle compris que la jeune femme partageait en réalité son lit._

Red réajusta le drap, pour les dissimuler davantage. Il eut le souffle un peu court lorsqu'il parla.

— Comme tu peux le voir, elle n'a pas disparue et se porte comme un charme, _lança-t-il amusé._

— Je vous laisse à vos... occupations. Je suis contente pour vous. Je vais finir de préparer le petit déjeuner je pense que vous aurez faim...

— Spasibo Nataliya, _cria Red alors que la vieille femme avait claquée la porte en s'éclipsant._

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Liz et Red rirent de bon cœur de cette interruption et reprirent la où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Quelques soupirs et cris de plaisir filtrèrent de la chambre mais ils n'en avaient pas honte car nullement l'envie de les retenir.

**- Lizzington -**

Ils étaient rentrés depuis 24h au USA. En cette fin d'après-midi, Red essayait de joindre Lizzie mais il n'y parvenait pas. Triste rappelle de ce qui s'était produit quelques semaines plus tôt. Inquiet, il demanda à Dembe de contacter Aram, pensant que la jeune femme se trouvait certainement au black-site à étudier le nouveau cas qu'il leur avait fourni à son retour ou encore avec l'agent Ressler à enquêter sur le terrain.

— Allô ? Mr Reddington c'est un plaisir de vous...

— Aram, est-ce que l'agent Keen se trouve au QG avec vous ?

— Non Monsieur.

— Est-ce qu'elle est sur le terrain ?

— Et bien en fait, elle a quitté le bureau tôt dans la matinée prétextant un rendez-vous avec vous.

Ça, il était au courant. Ils s'étaient retrouvés et avaient fait l'amour avant de déjeuner ensemble.

— Oui mais nous nous sommes quittés en début d'après-midi.

— Elle n'est pas ici.

Red pesta au téléphone.

— Un problème Monsieur ? _questionna l'informaticien mal à l'aise toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne, il entendait Red parler à quelqu'un._

— Dites à Cooper que j'ai besoin de le voir. Je vous passe Dembe pour convenir du lieu et de l'heure.

Il passa le téléphone à son acolyte. Et se précipita. Elle était intelligente et douée. Elle l'avait bien eût. Il avait sentie qu'elle n'était pas totalement comme d'habitude, elle avait semblé plus préoccupée mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de leur escapade. Il avait pensé qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable de batifoler avec lui alors que les autres travaillaient. Elle s'était donnée à lui avec encore plus de... maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était comme si elle avait eu peur de ne jamais le revoir. Il aurait dû se méfier.

Il fouilla les poches du manteau qu'il portait lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Les poches extérieures ne recelaient rien. Mais dans la poche intérieur il découvrit une lettre.

Il l'ouvrit le cœur battant à mile à l'heure. Il se doutait de ce qui se tramait, il la connaissait mieux qui quiconque mais il avait peur. Oui, peur de lire confirmation de ce qu'il redoutait.

_ Je pense que tu sais pertinemment ce que je m'apprête à faire. Je vais chercher ces réponses que tu ne peux pas me donner toi même. En même temps, j'espère t'aider à obtenir la vérité que tu recherches si ardemment. Nous la ferons éclater ensemble._

_Ces dernières semaines étaient magiques. A présent, je sais de quelle façon tu m'aimes et je sais qu'entre nous, cela fonctionne. Ma confiance en toi est totale. Tu es prêt à tout pour moi et je suis prête à tout pour nous. Ne m'en veux pas. Après tout, c'est ce côté là de moi que tu aimes le plus, n'est-ce pas Raymond ?_

_Je t'aime,_

_Elizabeth_

Il serra le bout de papier dans son poing. Elle était partie infiltrer les rangs de son adversaire. Il allait devoir s'armer de patience et revoir tout ses plans. Mais il n'avait plus le choix, à présent il devait tout faire pour coincer le dernier nom de sa Blacklist tout en faisant tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour la garder en vie et la récupérer vivante.

**- Lizzington -**

Il pouvait être rayonnant mais il y avait bien une part d'ombre qui le rongeait à l'intérieur, une part d'ombre qui ne demandait qu'à prendre le dessus. En tant que psy, elle avait analyser sa façon de penser et elle avait peur de ce qu'il comptait faire...

Elle sentait cette part d'ombre. Elle savait qu'il ne se pardonnerait jamais certains de ses actes passés ou présents. Il les assumait certes, il ne reculait devant rien pour défendre ses principes et ce qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Mais, elle avait compris qu'il comptait être son propre juge une fois les comptes réglés, la vérité révélée.

Elle avait tenté d'en parler avec lui. Mais il était déterminé. Et c'était ce pourquoi il s'était si ardemment refusé à elle dans un premier temps. Mais comme elle avait réussi à le faire céder cette fois là, elle comptait bien le faire changer d'avis à nouveau.

Elle voulait qu'il trouve le courage de ne pas se battre seul. Qu'il trouve encore la force de surmonter la douleur, les remords, jour après jour, de survivre encore et encore. Elle comptait lui montrer une autre voie que celle à laquelle il se croyait pré-destiné. Elle comptait le sauver de lui même. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris cette décision. Elle allait affronter la vérité seule, elle allait sans doute se battre contre son propre père mais jamais elle n'avait été si déterminée car elle avait découvert ce qu'était l'amour sans illusion et elle était prête à tout pour défendre l'homme qu'elle aimait car elle savait que lui était prêt à tout pour elle. C'était ça aimer.

Fin.


End file.
